What if
by TheoneandonlyFran
Summary: What if Bella is drawn to Alice and not Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

Being the new girl is never easy. That is what I thought when I got out of the old orange Chevrolet Truck. I knew by now, that everybody was aware that I was the daughter of chief Swan. I also knew that everybody was looking at me as I made my way to the main building.

'You are Isabella Swan right?' The guy who asked me this had a baby boy face and nice blue eyes.

'Just Bella please!' I said, a little nervous that I already found somebody questioning me.

'Oh cool! I'm Mike. Mike Newton.' He said it a little bit nervous too and stretched his hand out to me. I took it shyly and a smile crossed Mike's face. 'So..umm ...what do you have first period?'

'Biology!' I knew it right away because I have been studying my schedule ever since I got it.

'That's great! Me too! So how about I show you the way?' He shifted his body a little as if he was nervous I would turn him down.

'I would really like that. With me luck I wouldn't find it anyway.' I wasn't even lieing. I had absolutley no sense of direction and would get lost on my first day here.

'So how do you like it in Forks so far?' I could see in his face that he was really trying to start a conversation no matter what.

'Well I'm used to heat since in Arizona it doesn't get really cold, so I'm still trying to adjust.' I answered honestly. 'But otherwise I like it a lot. How long have you been living here? I asked trying to continue this.

Mike seemed really glad that he didn't have to be the one to ask another question. 'Ever since I was born, so 18 years now. Which means I'm used to the cold.' He said that with a little smirk.

'Lucky you.' I was trying to joke and to my surprise he started to laugh a little. As we walked trough the hall I realized that everybody was looking at me and it made me a little uncomfortable.

'Hey Mike, wait up!' A boy yelled who was behind us. He was about the same height Mike was but he looked Asian.

'Oh hey Eric. Bella this is Eric. Eric Bella.' He introduced us to one another.

'Hi Bella, you are the new girl right? I'm Eric the coolest kid in this damn place.' He said all of that without his smile leaving his face.

'Hi Eric, it is really nice to meet you.' He seemed to be a really nice guy and I was glad that I knew at least 2 face already. We all made our way to the Biology room and when we arrived Mike held the door open for me. I walked through the door with a little blush rising in my cheeks.

'Um thank you.' That was all what I managed to get out.

'It has been my pleasure.' Mike said and had a big smile on his face. He took his seat in the second row.

I walked slowly up to the teacher. 'Um excuse me. I'm Isabella Swan and you must be ?'

The teacher looked up slowly. 'Yes I am and welcome to Forks High School.' He said and shacked my hand a little too rough. 'How about you take the seat right next to...'

'ME!' I heard somebody yell and saw that it was Mike and Eric at the same time. Again I felt that I was blushing.

'Nice try guys but you both have partners already.' Mr Bates said and couldn't help but smile. 'Isabella how about you sit next to Alice. Alice could you please raise your hand?'

I turned around to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen raise her hand. I swallowed hard and made my way to the desk in the way back. As I passed Mike and Eric and saw how disappointed they were I couldn't help but smile. I slowly sat down on my chair not daring to look over to the girl, even though I could feel that she was looking at me.

'Bella?' I heard somebody whisper and looked up to see Mike's face. 'We could always switch partners.' I know he meant well but I didn't want to make the girl next to me feel bad and plus I felt the urge to get to know her, so all I did was to shake my head and see how Mike turned to face the board, a little hurt.

'I think you hurt his feelings.' I heard the most beautiful voice say I had ever heard. I turned my face to the girl sitting next to me and looked at her amazed. What was her name? I could not remember it anymore as soon as I looked in her eyes, those beautiful butter scotch eyes.

I could get lost in them and I wanted to but a little cough stopped me from doing so.

'I'm sorry! I ...um...I'm sorry!' I felt my face grow red as I spoke and I know she caught me staring at her.

'No reason to apologize. You are Isabella right?' The soft voice said.

'Umm... please just Bella.' I said without daring to look back at her, because if I would have looked back I knew I wouldn't be able to stop staring at her.

'Bella it is then. You know that it means beautiful in Italian.' She keeped looking at me and that made my knees go weak.

'If you say so.' Damn really Bella? Is that all you get out while this beautiful girl is looking at you? I had to say something but I couldn't think of anything. God what was her name again? Suddenly I had it. Alice! The name of that beautiful pixie next to me was Alice.

'Alice right?' I saw her nod. 'It is nice to meet you.' I said and for the first time after that embarrassing moment I looked in her eyes again. They were georgeous!

'It is nice to meet you two!' Those were the last words we exchanged before class began and our teacher told us to work quiet on our assignment.

This class unlike the rest of my first day passed way too fast for my liking. Mike was glued to me the whole time of my first day. When my last class was over I was already sick of seeing his face all the time, but he was just trying to be nice, so maybe I should try to be nice in return.

When we walked out into the parking lot I saw that almost next to my truck _they_ were standing. With the _they_ I of course mean the Cullens. I had found out during lunch that Alice wasn't an only child and that she had 3 brothers and 1 sister. All of them looked like they just stepped out of a fashion magasine. There was this big guy with pitch black hair, his name was Emmet and then there was the blond haired beauty which was his girlfriend Rosalie. The 2 other brother were Jasper and Edward and as Jessica told me they were all an item except my little pixie. I was mighty glad to hear that she had nobody. I was so absorbed with watching them that I didn't even realise that Mike was talking next to me.

"So ..um...what do you say?" He didn't seem to notice that I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even listen to him.

"About what?" I asked him and I could see that he was already having a hard time with asking me once and now he had to repeat it all over again and I feelt kind of bad for him.

"I was asking if you would like to go out one night with me? You know we could watch a movie, hang out or maybe go out to eat." He looked so hopeful that I didn't want to ruin this.

So I just replied: "I would like that sometime but right now I'm still very busy with unpacking and getting settled in." I tryed to make an excuse and he bought it.

"Oh yeah, sure." He seemed happy that I didn't say no right away. We walked over to my truck and I could feel that all of the Cullens were staring at me and to be honest it made me feel uncomfortable. I said bye to Mike and got into my truck. I through one last glance at the Cullens and I could see that they all were looking somewhere else. All except Alice she just keept staring at me and gave me a little smlie, which made me feel all fuzzy inside. I tryed to smile back but it wasn't working the way I wanted it too. I let my truck roar to live and drove home, during the drive all my thoughts centered around Alice. The way she smiled, the way she moved and the way I got lost in those beautiful eyes.

When I got I found a note on the table from Charlie.

_Hey Bella, _

_I wont be able to make it for dinner, so just go ahead and order a pizza. Money is on the counter. I hope you had a good day at school._

_Love Charlie_

I wasn't hungry at all and I was glad that Charlie wasn't home to ask questions about my first day at school. I had to think about my first day at school first before I could answer any of his questions truthfully. When I got upstairs I threw my bag on the floor and took out a shirt and shorts and made my way straight for the bathroom. I turned on the water and stepped in. All I could think about while I let the hot water run down my body was Alice. I couldn't wait til I would see her again in school. As soon as I got in my room I crawled in my bed and feel asleep. The last thing that I saw infront of my eyes was Alice's beautiful face and that stunning smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's POV**

As soon as Biology was over and I didn't feel the warmth of Isabella anymore I felt lonely. We haven't talked a lot during class but the few words we had exchange were enough for me too know that I wanted to be with her for eternity. Never before was I drawn to a human like this. The way she blushed it made me hungry for more, way more. I didn't want to hurt her, I could never live with myself if I did so but I also knew that it would be hard to control myself around her. I made my way to lunch later that day to sit with my family. Of course I wasn't the only one that had noticed the smell of the new girl.

"I finally thought that I was getting used to humans and now she comes along with this smell." Jasper was complaining all the way to our table. I felt bad for him because he was the newest member of our family, for him it was hard to stand. Edward always was concerned for his mate and I thought how I would be when I would finally be with my mate.

"You will be exactly the same and if I am right you will be worse." Edward said with a little smile while he was reading my thoughts. I punched him playful and made my way to my usual spot. As soon as I sat down I got hit by a vision.

_"I don't get how I got to be with somebody as amazing as you." Her voice said in my vision and I looked down in those beautiful brown eyes._

_"I should be the one saying that." As soon as the words left my mouth I could see that she was blushing. I slowly bent down and kissed her._

"Alice?" Edward was always worried when he saw me having a vision. But I wasn't quite ready to answer him yet. It was like I could feel her lips still on mine.

"Really Alice?" Edward face lit up as he read my thoughts. I just gave him a slow nod and started to scan the cafeteria for the girl in my vision. I found her at a table not so far of, she was listening to a story Mike and Eric told her. I tried to hear what they were talking about, which was not the easiest thing since hello we are in a cafeteria full of teenagers.

_"You should really come with us one day."___ Mike said this with a glow in his eyes. Damn dude can't you see that she is not into you like that? While I was thinking that Edward cough a little and was shaking his head.

_"Yeah that would be great, a friend of mine is living on the reservation and that way I could be able to see him." _A friend? Like her boyfriend? OMG I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend. It actually never crossed my mind that some as beautiful as she is could have someone special already.

"She doesn't have anybody." Edward whispered. He probably did this to avoid giving Emmett a shot at making fun of me.

"Did you read that in her mind?" I asked, now suddenly hopeful. But he shock his head.

"I can't read her mind, but I can see that her eyes are all over you and I don't think she would do that if she would have somebody." Her eyes were all over me? Really? As soon as Edward said that I looked up to Bella and I could see that she was really looking over here but as soon as she saw that I was looking at her,she started to blush and looked down. She looks always so cute when she is blushing.

Lunch was soon over and the rest of the day past in a blur. She was now in the parking lot waiting for...Wait what were we waiting for? I let my eyes look over to the doors of the main building and there she was with Mike Newton, of course. They both walked over to her truck, he was going on about something random until he suddenly out of nowhere asked her to go out with him. I was looking at her but she seemed to be lost in though about something and didn't even get what he was asking her, so that he had to repeat it. I was hoping that she would say no but I was disappointed when she said yes. Did she really like him? The whole day she seemed to be annoyed be him, what changed? When she got in the truck she looked up and looked straight to me. I smiled at her and she started to blush really hard and looked down. I loved making her blush like that.

As soon as I got home everybody started to talk about the new girl in school and her scent. I was a little bit of the scene and lost in my own thoughts.

"Well she is pretty good looking for a human." That was the first comment Emmett made about Bella.

"She is pretty but I wouldn't say that she is a match." Rosalie said and looked kind of hurt about Emmett's comment.

"Honey nobody turns me on like you do." Emmett grab Rosalie and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. As soon as Carlisle got in the room they all stopped talking and were looking at him.

"So how do you like her? The daughter of chief Swan I mean." Everybody was now looking at me like they expected me to be the one to talk about her first. "Why are you all looking at Alice?" concern was now in my father's voice.

" I think Alice is really digging her." Emmett said that with a huge grin on his face. Carlisle looked slightly confused. Everybody was quite again.

"Hey I never heard you all so quite." Esme was now walking in the living room. I for my part continued to star out of the window, I wasn't ready yet to say anything to them about her.

"Well my love I asked them about Chief Swan's daughter but as I see it there is something they are hiding from us." Carlisle was walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. He was always so understanding, I took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"I think I found my mate!" Nobody said a word, Esme came over to me and gave me a hug.

"That is so great Honey!" She looked like she was about to cry, Esme was always worried about me because all of my siblings had found their mate already apart from me, sometimes when we were all together I could see how much it hurt her to see that I was alone. Carlisle was looking at me with a smile on his face but I couldn't get myself to smile back at him.

"She thinks that it will be difficult." Everybody turned around to look at Edward who was the first one to speak. In that moment I felt grateful for him being the one that spoke.

"But honey why?" Esme looked at me a little confused and Carlisle seemed to understand, just the way he always did.

"You are worried because she is human?" I couldn't deny that I was worried about that fact.

"What if I hurt her? This could end so badly and not only for her, for all of us as well. I just..." I buried my face in my hands and dry sobbed. Nobody was saying anything, they weren't even moving. I couldn't take the silence anymore so I just ran. I ran from everything from my family and the way they looked at me, from my thoughts and even from myself. After 30 minutes I realised that my problems keept following me. I climbed up a tree and sat down on a branch. I don't know how long I sat there but the sun started to rise already, suddenly I heard a sound, I looked down to see my sister standing there looking up at me.

"Do you mind?" She simply asked and kept her eyes on me. I just gave her a quick nod. "Esme send me to tell you that we should leave soon for school, but if you don't want to I totally understand." I loved those moments with my sister, she always wanted whats best for me and she was ok with my decisions.

"I just don't know what to do Rose." I told her honest she just sat next to me and wrapped on arm around my shoulder, as she did so I automatically put my head on her shoulder. "I know she is my mate, but I can't stand the thought that I could hurt her. I want to stay away to give her the shoot at a normal life but then again I want to be selfish and spent every hour with her."

"I know that you will do the right thing, it doesn't matter what you decide as long as you are ok with you decision. I want to see you happy and if she is the one that is making you happy I would say go for it." I knew that Rosalie meant every word she said and deep inside it made me feel better. "So what is it going to be? School or no School?" She asked the last question with a smirk on her face.

"I can't stay away from her, not even for one day." I knew that this would mean that I would have to overcome my fear, but for her I would do everything. I jumped down the tree and felt Rosalie follow me quite. "Thank you Rose."

"Hey you are my baby sister and I will do whatever it takes to see you smile." Rose and I started to run since we both know that otherwise we were going to run late. As soon as we got through the side door Esme rapped me into a hug.

"I'm so glad that you are alright. I was so worried." Esme was always so motherly and I felt tears in my eyes as she embraced me, tears that would never fall of course.

"I'm sorry that I got you to worry." I real felt bad now that I realised that my family probably worried about me all night. I slowly made my way upstairs after I told´my siblings that they should go ahead and I would come after with my own car. I first took a shower and then I went in my closet to pick something out that I would wear today. 10 minutes later I was on my way to school. As soon as I shut the engine off I looked for Bella, I could see her truck in the way back and right next to it there she was! The one girl I would do everything for. She looked over at me like I called for her and suddenly a wide grin was on her face. Oh yes she had me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I hope you like the story so far here is the next free to leave reviews and if you have any ideas you would like to share please write me and I will gladly look into it.

And oh yeah you know the drill I don't own anything.

**Bella's POV**

I saw her standing across the parking lot next to a yellow Porsche, but I got to tell you that not even that kind of car matched her beauty. I couldn't help but smile when she looked at me and then I saw her eyes ligth up. Is it even legal to be so breathtakingly beautiful? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realise that Mike was standing next to me. Oh man he didn't leave me alone all day yesterday, I should tell him to take a hike.

"Good morning beautiful!" Mike never seemed to lose that grin. Sure I was glad yesterday that he showed me around and introduced me to people but did he have to interrupt my moment with Alice?

"Morning Mike." I said and tried to hide my disappointment in my voice. I looked over to where Alice was standing but she was gone. Damn! Now I really had to take a deep breath so that I wouldn't jump at Mike. "So what up?" I managed to get that out with no anger.

"Nothing I just thought I would walk you to class." Mike offered me his arm. Breath Bella! Just try to be nice and take his arm. I made it after staring at his arm forever. We made our way to the main building and walked trough the hall.

"I need to stop at my locker first!" I thought this would be a good idea to get ride of him, but no he held on to my arm and kept walking besides me, all the way a big smile plastered on his face. I put my bag away and grabbed my Bio book.

"You look lost in thought. Is there something I can help you with?" Mike was kind of sweet when he was being concerned. I started to smile.

"No thank you Mike, but it was a nice offer." Mike was looking at me and I couldn't help but give him a kiss on the cheek. Mike blushed and had a wide grin on his face, I just think I made his day. When I looked up I saw Alice standing in front of the door with her eyes on both of us. I didn't know her so well but I could see hurt in her eyes and it automatically made me take a step towards her but she just opened the door and walked into class. Mike and I followed her into class and I made my way to sit next to her. We didn't talk during class I didn't even dare to look over at her.

**Alice POV**

I thought I got slapped across the face when I saw how Bella, my everything, kissed Mike Newton. I wasn't even able to do anything, I saw her take a step towards me and I just couldn't stand the thought of her talking to me, so i just walked into class. I made my way straight to my seat and stared ahead of me. I knew she didn't even dare to look at me, but what was the point? I mean she didn't know anything about my feelings, so how can I be mad at her for acting normal? But still I couldn't stand the thought of her kissing that ass. I looked over to her just to see that her eyes were on her table, did she feel bad? I hope not, I didn't want to make her feel bad but as the things were standing I saw that she was sad. After the bell rang I made my way outside and I did it fast, maybe too fast. I was out on the parking lot and took a deep breath, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked back I saw Rosalie looking at me.

"What is wrong with you?"She looked at me concerned and I knew that she was worried about me but I didn't want her to be.

"I'm fine!" I just lied to her easily but I could tell that she didn't buy it. I couldn't keep up the staring contest, so I just looked away.

"Please don't lie to me." I saw that Rosalie was trying to help me but I don't know if I could tell her what it was. Rosalie would go all wild on Bella if she would know what happened but fact is that Bella didn't really do anything wrong, but it still hurt like crazy. "It is about her isn't it?" Rosalie asked it really quite if I wouldn't be a Vampire I would not have heard it. I gave a slight nod and I could hear her sight. "What happened?"

"It was really nothing, I was walking to my Biology class when her and Mike Newton came from the other side of the hallway. I was so deep into thoughts that I didn't notice it til she gave him a kiss on the cheek." I took an unnecessary deep breath after I finished.

"Oh I will kill that sucker!" I was about to say something when I realised that we were not alone anymore. There she was standing at the door, frozen when she saw us both standing at my car. Suddenly it hit me, the smell of blood, she was holing a towel to her head and I could see blood on her hands. There also was a huge guy standing next to her it took a second look to realise that it was Emmett. I don't get how can he stand being next to her when she is bleeding? I saw him guide her to his big truck and open the door for her.

"I'm taking her to the hospital!" He told us both before he climbed in his truck. I felt the urge to go after them but I wasn't sure if I could control myself. The smell of blood still hung in the air, but I knew that I would have to see her, to make sure that she is ok.

"Come on I'll drive you." Rosalie took my keys from me and unlocked the door of my Porsche. I gladly step in and we both drove of after Emmet and Bella. As soon as we got through the hospital doors I could see Emmet standing and waiting for us.

"What happened?" I asked him right away but he just had a smile on his face and motioned me to go down the hall.

"She passed out after she got hit with the ball at dodgeball and hit her head and the first words she said when she came back was your name." When the last words left his mouth I couldn't help but smile. I made my way down the hall, she was in the one room way on the end, the door was open so I could see her sitting on a bed with her feet hanging down. As she looked up and saw me making my way to her she started to smile and again I was in shock, her smile was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my live. She still had the towel with her blood on it in her hand, but it didn't bother me now all I could see where those beautiful eyes that I got lost in every time I looked at her.

"Are you going to be my nurse cause that would be really something." The smile never left her face and I couldn't help but to smile right back at her but I was somehow in shock that she would say something like that. I liked it a lot it kinda was sexy the way she said it to me. Oh god snap out of it Alice will ya?

"I could but I think my dad is doing a better job at taking care of you." Speak of the devil he appeared right next to me, giving Bella one of his great smiles.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Bella mumbled under her breath and started to blush really hard. She probably thought I wouldn't hear it but I did and in that moment I was one happy girl. She wanted me to take care of her and god I wanted that two.

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm Doctor..."

"Cullen" She finished his sentence and he looked at her in surprise. I just rolled my eyes at him. Even somebody who is blind could tell that he was my "dad".

"Yes! Am I that popular or is it because of my name tag?" He asked and gave me a quick look.

" It is the air around you, every Cullen seems to own it." I could see that she was being serious and she gave me a quick smile before turning back to Carlisle. He seemed to understand why I was so taken by her.

"Well Miss Swan you can go home now. It is nothing to bad but you might want to stay away from the gym for a while."

"Thank you Doctor Cullen and it is Bella please." He looked at her and gave her another of his smiles.

"Well then Bella it is Carlisle for you." She smiled right back at him but I could see that there was a difference at the way she smiled at him and the way she smiled at me.

She was getting up but suddenly stopped, I though she was going to fall back but she just looked at me.

"My truck is still at school." Well I would be more than happy to take you home I thought to myself.

"Emmet and Rosalie drove back already, he is going to take your truck home. I thought it would not be so good for you to drive, Alice can take you home. Right Alice?" I felt that I started to smile and looked down to the floor, if I could have blushed I would have done that.

"Yes it would be my pleasure." I put my hand on her back and pushed her softly to the exit. We went out to the parking lot and I opened the door for and she slid in slowly. I was in the car in no time. I drove out of the lot and made my way to Bella's house. We didn't speak even though I felt the urge to say something." How are you feeling?" Oh man Alice you could have thought of something better to ask her.

"I'm great. Well now I am." I looked over to her and saw her blush so bad, I thought it was the cutest thing I have ever seen. The rest of the way we drove in silence, as I turned into her driveway I saw that her tuck was already there but thank god no sight of my siblings. I shut of the engine and wanted to make my way out of the car when Bella stopped me by grabbing my arm. I looked at her confused. "I want to apologize to you." She said while she didn't look at me.

"For what?" I asked her seriously not knowing what she meant.

"The kiss!" She couldn't even look at me while saying it and it came back to me. The kiss she gave Mike on the cheek. I didn't know what to say so I just put my hand under her chin and made her face me.

"You don't have to apologize for that. It is not even any of my business." I told her honestly and then I looked her right in her eyes.

"I feel like I do. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression." There it was, she was going to tell me that she liked me but not like this, she liked guys no worse she liked Mike. Now I was the one to look away but this time she grabbed my face.

"I like you a lot and the thing with Mike was just to thank him for caring but I wished that it would have been you." She started to blush again for the 100 time but I didn't mind it at all I loved the way she blushed, the way I could make her blush. I was so focused on it that it took me a moment to realise the meanings of her words. She wished it was me! I was so overjoyed in that moment that I didn't think I leaned forward and waited to see if she wanted this two, when she leaned the rest of the way I knew what to do. As our lips met I felt a like I got an electric shock and it went all trough my body. I loved her warm lips on mine, first we stayed perfectly still but suddenly she started to move her lips a little and I did the same. The kiss broke way to soon for my liking but I knew that she had to get some air. As I opened my eyes and saw her breathtaking face I knew that this is where I belonged right next to her for the rest of my existence.

XxX Sorry guys didn't mean to leave you with a cliffhanger but I thought it was a good way to end the chapter. Don't be too mad!^^XxX


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything! Thanks so much you guys, for all your support it really makes my days I will try to keep the pace up. Ideas are very welcome in case you would like something special I should integrate. Love ya guys.**

**Alice's POV**

"You kissed her? So what's going to happen now?" Ever since I had come back and told my family about what happened Rosalie has been on a trip of her own. She was pacing from one side of the room to another. Everybody was in the living room, Jasper and Edward were sitting on the couch next to Emmett how was busy playing some game, Esme and Carlisle were standing in the door while I was sitting on the love chair.

"I haven't really thought about it, but I think the best would be to let her know what she is getting herself into." I said this in the most casual tone I could manage but I was nervous because I didn't really know what was going to happen next.

"Oh fabulous and what exactly do you want to tell the girl that has feelings for you? That if she touches you in a weak moment you could suck her dry?" When she said the last part I flinched. I wanted to find out my feelings first before disgusting them with anyone else.

"Rosalie please, I think Alice knows what she is doing and I trust that she knows her limits." Carlisle was the first one who spoke besides me and Rose. It made me feel better to know that her trusted me so much, but on the other side I was hoping not to disappoint them. Otherwise that would mean big consequences. Rosalie wasn't going to keep quite though.

"But if she did hurt her? Not on purpose of course, but on accident." She had a point there it could go bad but I wouldn't let that happen.

"I would never hurt her, I love her too much to do that."

"I know you love her honey and I'm truly happy for you but I also worry about it. I just don't want you to hurt." I heard sincerity in every word she said and I knew she meant well but I couldn't help but snap at her.

"You were the one that encouraged me to go for it." I could see Rose smile a little at my words.

"I did but it was not until she stepped out of the gym door that I truly realised how dangerous this could be. The smell it was just so..." Rosalie tried to find the right word but gave up after a while.

"Well Alice you have to admit that her smell is rather appetizing." It was Carlisle who spoke again and I knew I couldn't deny it know, he knew what he was talking about.

"She has that going for her but that is not the reason why I feel for her." It was true there was so much more about that girl. I could see Rosalie raise her eyebrows.

"Than please enlighten us." It was more a than a request it seemed like she really was interested in what I had to say.

I took a deep breath that was not necessary but I still did just to put my thoughts in a row. "I love how she makes me feel when I'm with her, like I'm a better person somehow and there is nothing I can't do. She makes me smile like nobody else can when I see her eyes light up when she looks at me. Just like the way she is blushing when I catch her staring at me. I love how I can get lost in her eyes and her smile for that matter. She can make me forget what we are and it feels like home." I saw Rosalie's mouth opening and knew she was going to say something but I surprised her when I said. "And on top of it all I know that she feels just like that about me too." Everybody was now looking at me. Esme was the first one to break the silence, with tears in her eyes and a huge grin on her face she looked over to Rose and said:

"Well I think Alice has made her point more than clear." Caslisle put an arm around her shoulder and smiled at Alice.

"I think so two, Honey whenever you are ready I suggest you tell Bella." I knew that both of my parents meant well but I could not help the feeling of wanting to be alone.

"Right now I just need to be alone for a while to think of the best way to tell her." I stood up and made my way to the door when Carlisle said:

"Take as long time as you need." I looked back at them all and I could see that no matter what I would decide they would always support me. I sprinted out of the house to my favorite tree only to think of a way to tell Bell about us.

XxXxX

I sat in my tree for hours til I made my way back home to get my car and drive over to Bella's house. After all the thinking I figured that the best way was to tell her straight out. As soon as I made it to Bella I got out of my car and walked to her door at a really slow pace, even for a human. I slowly knocked and could hear that somebody was coming to the door. As soon as the door opened I could see Bella's face light up as soon as she saw who it was.

"Alice? Did something happen? Oh yeah come in." She said after she saw how awkward it was just standing there.

"No not really there is something I need to tell you." I could see Bella's face feel as soon as I got those words out. She formed a small "OH" with her mouth and looked confused.

"You ok?" I asked concerned that the hit on her head might have done some damage after all.

"Yeah sure but that sentence is never a really good way to start a conversation." So this was not about her but what I had to tell her. I took a deep breath and I gave a smile sight.

"Well I guess we are about to find out if that is so, but do you mind if we go somewhere more private?" I shot a glance at her dad who was sitting in his chair and watched some sport. Bella gave a little smile.

"Yeah no problem." She took my hand and I could feel that every inch of my body was tingling under my touch. She lead me upstairs and opened the first door on the left. As soon as I stepped into her room I loved it, it was simple but still so Bella. I took a step into the room and heard the door close behind me, as I turned around I saw Bella leaning against the door. She had a worried look on her face and was taking a deep breath before she said. "So?" Suddenly I was afraid to start, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you a question?" It was dumb to ask because I knew her answer already.

"Sure." Bella was still looking at me slightly confused.

"It might just sound wierd though." I could see her roll her eyes before she took a step towards me.

"Just ask Alice" She was getting nervous so that I decided to just get it out before she was passing out.

"What do you think about vampires?" She looked puzzled when I asked her that question but soon look at me with a slight smile.

"Like hot Spike kinda vampire?" I rolled my eyes at her, of course she had to bring a 'Buffy the Vampire slayre'

"Something like that yeah." I found it funny that when somebody asked people about Vampires they always though of that show. Even though it got some points totally wrong.

"Well that would be really something but that is really an odd question to ask." She didn't know what was about to come, believe me I could tell. Ok now it was the time for me to tell her.

"What if I tell you that I am a Vampire." There it was, but it wasn't what I though it would be, Bella just looked at me and turned her head to the side.

"You are a vampire?" I didn't really know if it was a question or a statement. I just nodded my head at her. Ok this was so not what to expect, I was expecting screaming and running away but instead Bella just stood there looking at me.

"But you are so small!" That was all she said? Really? What is wrong with her? I was kind of offended though.

"Bella this is really not the time for insults!" Bella shock her head at me and now I was so confused, why was I the one being confused? I should give her clarity.

"That is not what I meant, what I meant is that I could imagine Emmett easily as one but you." I could see that this part was really getting to her but I still couldn't understand why she was acting so calm.

"Wait you are really worried about that? Or was that a compliment?" I saw her blush and look down and again I was stunned by her beauty.

"Only if you want it to be." I think this whole situation has not got into her head yet or did it and she was just not afraid of me.

"You are not afraid of me?" I tried to sound surprised, she looked at me in shock.

"Of course not you are the girl..." I wanted to know so bad what I was but we got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Bella please remember that it is a school night." I could see Bella make a face and had to hold back my giggle.

"Alice is going to leave soon, don't worry." I could tell that she didn't want me to leave and I didn't want to leave, so I did the only thing that came to my mind.

"How about I come back later?" I saw her eyes light up at the thought of it but then she realised something.

"He will hear you if you'll try to sneak in." I shook my head at Bella and had a smile on my face.

"Trust me he wont but leave your window open." I could see that she smirked but then a look of shock came on her face. I was worried in an instant because I didn't understand what happened to her in those few seconds.

"You are not going to come through my window! What if you fall?" So she was worried about me and it made me smile even more. I took her hand in mine and pulled her close.

"Sweetie not everybody is as clumsy as you are. So can I come back later?" I asked hopeful and could see her grin wide. She held my hand even tighter.

"Yes, I would love that." I took a step to the door and have her a wink before I left. I wasn't going to leave her long, I just needed to bring the car back home so that Charlie wouldn't suspect anything. I drove home so fast that it would have scared any human who would have been in the car with me. I ran through the door and everybody was looking at me in expectancy of a short report about how it went. I told them all that happened so far and I saw surprise in all of there faces, just like my face looked when I realised that Bella wasn't afraid. As soon as I was done telling my story I went upstairs quick and changed in to something more comfortable. I was about to leave when Esme called me to come to her really quick. I got in the kitchen and she pulled me into a hug immediately.

"I am so glad that everything went well. I'm assuming that you are going over there now again?" I nodded in response. "Well if you are done talking about everything you want to talk about, I would like if you would invite Bella over to us, I'm the only one who hasn't met her yet." I agreed that I would ask her and quickly got on my way because I didn't want her to wait to long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys I didn't mean for it to take so long but I was caught up in another story. Well here it is chapter 5...due to wishes it is longer than the others.^^**

**Please review! Love ya**

**Bella's POV**

Alice was a Vampire! No matter how often I let that thought run through my head, no matter how often I thought that I should be freaked out, I just wasn't. Alice was still Alice in my eyes, the little pixie I fell for the first time I looked at her and I just fall deeper the more time I spent with her and I know she wouldn't hurt me, I mean let's be serious she had so many chances already but all she did was always loving and caring. Right now I'm just sitting on my bed with my back against my head board. I was waiting for Alice to come back, she wasn't even gone 20 minutes and I missed her already like crazy. Even though I expected her I still flinched when she climbed through my window, I was shocked at how graceful she landed on her two tiny feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She looked at me guilty but I didn't want her to feel like that since she did nothing wrong. The way she stood there looking at me like that made me want to go over there and just wrap my arms around her.

"Oh no you didn't scare me, I was just lost in thoughts." I said really quick. She seemed to understand what I meant, slowly she made her way through my room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I really didn't know what to say but I knew that it would be better if I talked about it. I looked up to her to see that she had a worried look on her face. I realised why she looked like that, she probably thought that I changed my mind and was now afraid of her but I had to let her know that this wasn't the case.

"I'm not afraid of you!" As soon as the words left my mouth I could see her relax a little. She crawled on my bed and made her way towards me, she sighted deep when she said down next to me.

"You should be though!" I knew that she was right with what she said but I still couldn't help to shake my head and smile a bit.

"I know, ever since you told me what you were I tried to be afraid but as a matter of fact I am just not. Nothing has changed you are still my Alice, but I've got to tell you I'm afraid of Rosalie." Alice started to laugh at that and oh my god it was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. "But there is still one question going through my mind and I would like to ask it." Alice stopped immediatley and looked serious.

"You can ask me anything you like and please never be afraid to do so." I gave her a small smile before I popped the question.

"You drink blood!" I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement but she nodded her head in response. "Do you want to drink mine?" I saw her eyes wide with shock when I asked her that question, she looked away hurt. CRAP I never meant to hurt her with my question but it seems like I did.

"I would not even touch you without knowing that you would be ok with it." She looked away when she said that. Great! Now I felt like the biggest jerk on the planet, how could I hurt her when I all I wanted to do is show her how much I love her.

"Alice I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked back at me and shook her head a little.

"Don't be, it is you perfect right to ask that kind of question, but my family and I are different from others cause we survive on animal blood, that is why our eyes are golden, the darker they get the hungrier we are. If we would feed on humans our eyes would be blood red." I was kinda relieved after those information. I kept asking her every question that came to me and she told me everything about their special powers, how the family became a family, what she does in her free time. She also mentioned that Edward couldn't read my mind like he could with everybody else and that it was driving him nuts, I was really glad about that part. You see my mind hadn't been as 'clean' as it used to be, every since I meet Alice it has taking a course to naughty. I blushed deeply as I thought back to some of them.

"Why are you blushing?" Alice asked curiouulsy eyeing me. Oh my god Alice caught me while I was thinking naught thoughts about the two of us, I could feel me blush even more if that was possible, I know I needed to say something but somehow no words escaped my mouth, instead I yawned.

"Bella I'm sorry I should have know better than to keep you up so late or rather early." I glanced around at my alarm clock and saw that it was 2:15 AM. Alice held up the blanket for me and I crawled under it, but as soon as I saw that she was going to the window I got back up and sprinted over to her. Alice looked at me in surprise but I just pulled her after me over to the bed.

"Please stay with me tonight." I whispered this so quiet I wasn't even sure she heard a word I said but her eyes lit up as I said it so I guess she must have got it. She hesitated for a moment. "Unless you have anything planed." She shook her head right away.

"I would love to stay tonight." With those words I got under the blanket and lifted it for Alice. She laid next to me on the bed and I turned to my side, I took her hand with me and placed it on my stomach as I did so I could feel that she used her arm to pull me closer to her and I snuggled into her. I could feel her cold breath on my neck and felt as good as I haven't felt in a long time.

"Goodnight my Bella, dream sweet dreams." When she said my Bella my heart rate picked up and I turned my face so that I could face her.

"Your Bella?" It was kind of amusing to see her search for words.

"Only if you want it." I couldn't help but smirk at her and out of nowhere I got up a little and kissed her. I slowly started to move my lips and I could feel her following my example, it was slow at first but it got heated a little. I felt her tongue begging for entrance and I opened my mouth gladly giving her entrance. We battled for dominance but Alice won of course, unfortunatley for any human is that we need air so the kiss had to end sooner than I wanted it to. Around the corner of Alice's mouth a smile was forming, she kissed the tip of my nose.

"Try to catch some sleep, the night will end soon enough." With those words we moved back to our former position and I fell asleep in no time.

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe that I was holding her finally in my arms, I could hear her heartbeat and it was the most amazing thing I ever had the chance to listen to. I was so glad about the way this night turned out and earlier when she kissed me I could feel just how strong she felt about me. I kissed her neck and breathed in her sweet scent, how I loved that smell. As I was about to lean back I got hit with a vision.

_"I love you!" Bella's brown eyes were staring up at me and I could hold back anymore. I kissed her passionately, her hands were roaming free all over my body and I also let me hands wander to explore hers. _

_"Are you sure about this?" I asked her knowing that it was her first time._

As soon as I blinked the vision was gone. I couldn't believe what I just saw, because it would mean that all of my dreams would come true and that I would be able to control myself around her. I felt Bella move next to me and just as I was about to move a little she turned around and laid half on me, one arm wrapped around my torso while her head settled into my shoulder. I could feel her warmth through our clothe and it sent tingles all over my body. The way we were laying there made me feel so whole and that moment I knew that I could never hurt her in any way possible.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face and turned around only to notice that there was nobody next to me. I suddenly was wide awake, feeling sad and confused that she left me like that. It didn't take me long to find a note on the pillow and a red rose. I picked both up and smelled the rose before I read the note, which was written in a perfect handwriting.

_Good morning gorgeous,_

_I'm sorry I wont be there when you wake up but I thought it would be better if your dad didn't find me in your room. I will pick you up at 7.20._

_Love Alice_

When I was done reading it I stormed the bathroom and took a shower, when I came back into my room I picked something out to wear and made my way downstairs where my dad was sitting reading the paper.

"Morning Dad." Charlie was looking over the paper and looked at me curious.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I looked at him confused. "Your head Bella."

"Oh I'm great actually." I heard a car pull in the driveway and looked out of the window to find Alice's yellow Porsche standing outside. I smiled when I saw my beautiful pixie get out of the car, she approached the house and seconds later I heard her knock. Charlie looked up from his paper with a questioning look on his face. I went to open the door and there she was even more beautiful than she was yesterday and I felt myself fall deeper in love with her.

"Oh my god!" I just said and she looked shocked.

"What?" I couldn't help but smile when I saw her face.

"I just didn't think you could look prettier than you did yesterday." She rolled her eyes at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips, just before she grabbed my hand and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Chief Swan I thought I would pick Bella up because of her accident yesterday." I saw Charlie looking at me and then saying:

"Thank you very much Alice that way I don't have to worry about her, since I know she is in good hands." Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulders and gave Charlie a smile, I of course started to blush when I felt Alice this close to me. We made our way to the door and I grabbed my bag on the way, as soon as we were outside our hands entwined. Alice opened the door for me and I slid in the passenger seat and buckled in.

"So are you ready for school?" Alice smiled at me and then I realised what she meant, before I could say anything I had to know what we are, I should ask her but I held back, something that Alice said came back to me _"You can ask me anything you like and please never be afraid to do so."_

"I want to ask you something." Alice didn't take her eyes of the road but I could see that she was waiting for my question. "What are we Alice?" Right after I asked that question Alice slowed down and came to a stop at the side of the road. When we stopped she turned in her seat to look at me.

"We are whatever you want us to be." So the decision was mine? She was my everything so I wanted to have everything with her. I nodded and moved over to kiss her, gladly she took the hint and came closer, our lips touched lightly and I felt Alice's tongue beg for entrance, I opened my mouth and felt her tongue in my mouth. I couldn't help it but a moan escaped my mouth. I felt her smile against my lips.

"We should really get to school, I don't want your dad hating me because we are late." I rolled my eyes at her, how could anybody be mad at somebody like her?

When we got to school I felt like all eyes were on me. Alice turned to face me ones again.

"I forgot to ask you if you want to stop by my house later, my mum was kinda hurt that she is the only one that hasn't met you yet." I was just looking at her but she got the wrong impression. "I understand if you don't want to go into a house full of Vampires."

"No that is not it but what if she doesn't like me?" I was honestly worried about that fact.

"You are not afraid to be in a house full of Vampires but about the fact that they wont like you." I knew she was trying to hide a smile but she couldn't and had a wide grin all over her face. I suddenly noticed that all of the Cullens were staring at us.

"I feel watched!" I told her and she looked over to her siblings, she sighted deep. She opened the door and the next second she was there to open mine, she held out her hand and I happily took it. We walked over to her siblings, I felt to weird.

"Bella, how are you after that accident?" Emmett came over straight away and gave me a big bear hug. I smiled at him as he led me back down and I could see that Alice was shooting daggers at him and I couldn't help but grin wider, was she _jealous_?

I couldn't believe it! My smile died as soon as I saw Rosalie starring at me.

"It is nice to meet you, Alice talks about you all day." She didn't seem as bad as I thought, she gave me an awkward hug and stepped next to Emmett who had his arm around her the next second. They both walked ahead towards the school, I just looked at Edward and Jasper and they were both smiling at me, it is not like I haven't met them before I had history with Jasper and Edward was in my physis class. Alice just took my hand out of nowhere and lead me towards the building.

Before I even knew what was going on I was walking to lunch with Angela and Eric, we all got in line and grabbed some food.

"Hey beautiful!" Alice was whispering in my ear and I jumped so that Angela and Eric turned around, I blushed deeply. Before I could even say something back she was already on her way to her siblings. I walked to the our table with Angela and Eric, as soon as we sat down Eric was talking to Mike and Angela turned around to me.

"What is going on between you and Alice Cullen?" I was shocked but she seemed to hide a smile.

"Are we that obvious?" I thought we kept a good distance so far, I told Alice in biology that I wanted to take this slow with going out public.

"Just to me, but I like her." I looked over at Alice to see that she was staring at us and smiling. "So how long has this been going?" I looked back at Angela who seemed really interested, she is the only one I would talk to about me and Alice.

"Not too long just a few days." Mentally I added _but to me it already feels like forever._

"So you guys haven't..." I felt a blush rising and looked at my plate.

"NO..." I think I said this too loud because the whole table was looking at me, good thing they where not too interested and turned to there own conversations again.

"Well at least you are not lost in your thoughts all the time, but I think you two look good together. Don't worry I will not think about you guys any other way." This took me off guard, what did she mean any other way? Now that I was giving it a thought I knew what she meant and I couldn't help but to think about it myself. Damn I bet Alice would look so good with nothing on her.

"OH MY GOD!" I was pulled out of my thoughts with that sentence. "You are imagining that right now." And of course being Bella Swan I started to blush like crazy. I didn't even dare to look up because I know Alice probably heard everything that was going on over here.

"I'm sorry Bella, I think I was a little too loud." I looked at her to see that she had a blush on her face two. I shock me head and got up to dump the rest of my food, I didn't feel like school today at all.

"Are you alright?" It was a concerned voice, when I looked around I could see Edward. I nodded my head and started to walk towards the doors when I felt that he was following me.

"Can I help you?" I was trying not to sound too rude but it probably got out the wrong way. "I'm sorry I just..."

"No don't worry about it." He smiled at me, his smile was beautiful but it didn't measure up with Alice's. "I just thought you could use a friend, you know someone outside."

"But you are Alice's brother, so technically you are not an outsider." I looked at him and he nodded his head.

"You are right but if you need someone to talk to I'm a good listener. Wanna sit down?" We both sat down on a bench and I looked over to the school building. "You don't want to go back inside do ya?" I saw him looking at me with a curious look on his face. I really didn't want to but it was what my 2nd day in school?`I couldn't just skip, but on the other side I did hit my head pretty hard yesterday.

"Not really, but it is only my second day here so I should be back in there." He gave me an understanding nod and stood up offering his arm to me. I thought it funny so I took it and we both walked to physics. Edward stopped on his tracks and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I followed his gaze and saw that Mike was outside and made his way towards me.

"Hey Bella the others and I were wondering if you would like to come to the beach with us."

"That would be great, who else is going?" I asked Mike and looked over at him.

"Well Angela, Jessica, Eric and I. Alice could come to if she wants to." I looked up at Edward who had a smile on his face.

"I don't she will be able to but I tell her that you asked." Edward got me out of the situation and I thanked him in my mind for it, he gave me a small nod.

"I'll have to check in with Charlie first but how about I'll text you later?" Mike grabbed in his pocket and pulled out his cell, I handed mine to him and I got his. I quickly tipped in my number and gave it back to him. "I'll see you later Mike." Me and Edward walked up the stairs where Alice was standing. She took my hand and walked with me and Edward to physics. We didn't speak while we walked there but I could see that something was bothering her. I wasn't really up for physics, so I just pulled my cell out and texted Alice.

**Are you mad at me?**

I so hope that she wasn't mad, seconds later I felt my phone vibrate.

**Of course not baby, why would I be?**

I smiled when I read baby and a little blush crept up my cheek.

**Well you didn't say anything and you looked sad.**

I looked up to check that the teacher won't catch me because that would not be a good thing at all.

**I'm sorry. I just don't really like the idea of you going to that beach.**

**Care to share?**

I hope she was going to tell me.

**It's complicated!**

I rolled my eyes, of course it was.

**You are not jealous are you?**

**Is there a reason to be?**

Damn this was what I was afraid of, I mean I had nothing to hide but I put the idea in her head, I just hope she wasn't the jealous type.

**Of course not. I was just wondering, sorry.**

I felt bad that accused her of being jealous.

**Don't worry about it.**

Physics was over pretty soon and I made my way to history. After class was over I dialled my dad's cell and as it turns out I was right, he had no problem with me going to the beach and told me to have fun. Now I just had to talk to Alice about it but I wouldn't see her until lunch. I came into my history class and saw Jasper sitting there with a smile on his face, he waved me over.

"Hello Bella, it is nice to see you again." I smiled back at him and took the seat to his left.

"Good morning Jasper. How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you but you seem to be a little worried. Is there anything I can help you with?" I forgot that he could sense my emotions, but maybe he was able to tell me why Alice didn't want me to go to the beach. I really didn't like the idea of talking about her behind her back to her brother though. I wasn't really sure if I should but on the other hand Jasper is her brother maybe he knows if something was bothering her. I looked over to see that he eyes me curious, I took a deep breath.

"Well it is kind of about Alice and as much as I hate talking about her behind her back I was wondering if you know what is up with her."

"I have not noticed anything this morning, so I don't know."

"I don't mean this morning it pretty much started when some of my friends asked me to go down to the beach with them." I saw how Jasper's face changed and he gave me an understanding nod.

"I see, well Bella as a matter of fact we are not allowed on the reservation for a reason I can't explain yet, but Alice is worried that if something happens to you she wouldn't be able to help you."

"So this has nothing to do with being jealous just a tiny bit?" Jasper smirked at me and I could tell I was right.

"Well Bella between you and me there is a little bit of jealousy in Alice. I don't get it though because the feelings that come from you whenever I say her name speak volumes." I looked down and started to blush, I bet I was almost as red as a tomato. "Aw no reason to blush Bella. Anyways I think that Alice is going to be very protective when it comes to you , so I would guess that you need to assure her that she won't lose you." I gave him a nod and looked back to the front of the class only to realise that it had already started. I thought about what Jasper told me and I couldn't believe that somebody as sweet as Alice could be jealous and the I was the one responsible for that. I got interrupted when the door opened and Alice herself stepped in, she gave me a little smile before she walked to Mrs. Luidwig and talked to her. After a while she gave Alice a nod and turned back to talking about the subject. Alice slowly made her way through class and seated herself behind me which was the spot left. Jasper leaned over to me.

"There is that feeling again." He whispered in my ear and I felt a blush rising in my cheeks. He smiled a little before he moved back to his former spot. I heard a weird noise when I realised it came from the back I turned around to look at Alice, wait was she growling? I looked over to Jasper who was talking to her, it was to fast for me to hear anything, when I looked back at Alice she looked at me and her eyes softened. She looked down embarrassed.

"Are you ok?" I asked her in a whisper. She looked up and nodded. I didn't know what was going on with her. I took out my phone to check if I had Jaspers number, Alice had put the whole family in here, she said if I needed help they all would be just a call away. I was careful to shield the screen from Alice's view.

**Jealous?**

I watched Jasper when he took out his phone and read my text.

**It's my own fault I shouldn't have leaned on to you like I did.**

I looked back over to find him looking at Alice. This is going to be interesting I thought to myself. Class was finally over. Since both of them were still talking to eachother I took my chance and went to look for Angela. i walked fast sinc I knew that Alice would be able to catch me in a blink if she wanted to. I found her in front of the gym. "Hey Angela" I saw her turning to me; I made my way over to her and smlied. "I don't know if I will be able to come with you since I have an invitation already but I think I will just drive with my car, that way I don't have to force you to leave as well." Angela looked happy as soon as I told her.

"I'm just glad that you are coming along." I knew it was sincere, I could see Alice and Jasper coming down the hall. I wanted to wave to her but as soon as I tried an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"So Bella do you want me to give you a lift?" I looked up to see Alice with Jasper and Emmett; her eyes were on Mike. I could see that both brothers tried to calm her down. I shrugged of Mike's arm and looked at him.

"No thank you, I will ride with my own car since I need to leave earlier." Mike looked at me and had a smile on his face that I didn't like at all.

"Well at least you are coming." I looked back over and saw Alice looking at me; I have never seen that kind of look on her face. I was interrupted when my phone vibrated in my pocket; I looked to see that it was Charlie.

"Hey Char...Dad, are you alright?"

_I'm fine but I have to tell you that you don't have a car anymore."_

Did he really mean that? "Are you kidding me Dad?"

_"No, the tree in front of our house well it fell and your truck was parked right under it."_

There is no freaking way; my truck was in the driveway and not under the tree. I heard somebody laughing only to look up and find the three Cullens with a smile on their faces. I was not sure what to do.

_"Don't worry Bella I 've got something else for you. I'm out in the parking lot right now, could you come out?"_

"I'll be right there." I made my way to the doors that were leading out in the parking lot. I saw my dad standing next to his cruiser and a guy also. He was almost as tall as Charlie and had a nice tan. He seemed familiar but I don't know from where. I stopped staring at him when I saw what was standing behind Charlie. It was a motorcycle! NO FREAKING WAY! My dad got my a motorcycle, I always wanted one.

"You have got to be kidding me dad." He just shook his head at me; I ran up to him and jumped at him; he caught me with ease. It was awkward mostly we don't share hugs or anything but I just couldn't hold myself back.

"Oh wow...you are welcome Bella." He let go of me and smiled. I looked at him with the same smile all over my face. "Try it out!" Charlie urged me and I sat down on it, man best feeling ever. I remembered that there was somebody else standing right next to us and then it hit me.

"JACOB!" I screamed his name and flung myself into his arms; he too caught me with ease. He had a big smile on his face when he let me down. He looked at me from head to toe.

"Bella you have...grown."

"Hey watch it young man!" Charlie was looking at him with fake ander but they both soon busted out in laughter. I laughed too even though not as hard as they did. I felt a pair of eyes on me and could see Alice leaning against the door to the gym, she didn't look happy. I felt Jacob stiffen next to me.

"Thanks Dad I really love it but I need to get back to class." Charlie looked at me and put his head to the side.

"Hmm that's funny and here I was thinking that you would want to try it out right away."

"But I have school." I looked at him and saw a smile play across his lips.

"It is only one more class and do I need to remind you that that class would be gym; I'll just call the office and tell them you went home." I nodded and Jacob handed me a jacket; a leather jacket. It was black which fits to my motorcycle.

"Now that I think about it; I need a ride." Jacob admitted and put one hand behind his head. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright but you drive first, I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you!" Jacob seated himself on the motorcycle and I followed his example.

"Hold on tight." I wrapped my arms around his body and could literally tell that he had a smile on his face. But then suddenly I remembered that Alice must be still standing in the door way, I took one look around and saw that she was gone, her Porsche was also nowhere to be found. DAMN I already knew that I hurt her, this is not good. All she did so far was being loving and caring and what do I do? I run of with another guy. Ok the guy is Jacob and technically I'm driving him home but this is not good at all. I would need to call her later and I would also call Angela and tell her that I'm not going. I need to drive home after this and try to get a whole of Alice. I hope she is still going to talk tome after this. When I remembered what Jasper told me it made me feel even worse. _ I think that Alice is going to be very protective when it comes to you , so I would guess that you need to assure her that she won't lose you._

The more I thought about it the more I wanted to kick myself for being so stupid. I didn't even realise that we were already at his place, I bid my goodbye and drove home, I was just hoping I didn't screw up too bad.

**Like it? Hate it? Not sure? Let me know what you think! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe what just happened one minute I was standing in the parking lot and the next I'm in the middle of the forest throwing trees around. I couldn't handle one more minute in the parking lot, so I just took off. I was so angry seeing the love of my life with some stupid mutt. I don't think Bella knew what he was but it was still bead enough that she knew who he was and then the way she hugged him, she never hugged me that way.I wanted to scream so bad or do anything, but I knew that it wouldn't make me feel better, only talking to Bella could do that. I wanted to run back to the house but I got hit by a vision.

_"Would you umm...like to go out sometime?" Jacob was moving back and forth on his feet. Bella just looked at him in surprise._

_"I'm sorry Jake but I'm taken." She smiled at the though of who she was with. Jake looked up at her in shock._

_"But you have only been here for a week Bella, how can you possible date someone already?" Bella's grin widened._

_"You know what they say: Good things take time but great things happen in the blink of an eye." She looked up to see that Jake didn't seem happy with that at all._

_"Do I know the guy?" Bella took a deep breath and sight._

_"No you don't know the person and it is not really your business anyway." Bella seated herself on her bike and pulled the helmet over her head._

I was still standing in the same spot as before but now I had a smile on my face because of the things she said. I decided to run to her house and wait for her there since she is most likely driving there. I arrived a few minutes later and seated myself on the stairs of her house; I didn't have to wait long, she came down the street on her bike, which we would have to talk about, but I must admit that she looked hot the way she sat on that bike and the jacket fit her in all the right places, I wonder how she looks without...No Alice get your head out of the gutter! She pulled the helmet of and shook her hair, as soon as she did that her scent hit me, she smelled so delicious but no in the way that I wanted to eat her, more in the way that I wanted to ...GOD DAMNIT Alice stop thinking of her this way right now. I guess she didn't notice me because she walked to the door with her head hanging; I got up from the stairs and looked at her. When she saw me her eyes lit up.

"Alice!" She squeaked and ran into my arms; this took me so off guard that I had to fight for balance which didn't happen so often. "Alice I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left like I did, I don't know what got into me..." I stopped her with my lips and let them linger for a moment until I felt her relax in my arms.

"There is no reason to apologize; really I should be the one to do that. I told Emmett that if he needs to trash something he should take your truck; I didn't know that he would really do it but I could have guessed since it is Emmett we are talking about." She just shrugged it of.

"Well I can't complain too much since my dad got me a bike." I made a grimace.

"Yeah about that baby, why in the world would he get you a bike?" I looked at her to see her thinking about the fact.

"Well because he knows I always wanted one." I sight.

"Bella sweetie, riding that thing is like riding a roller coaster but without being buckled in." I tried to make her realise how dangerous it was but I could tell that I wouldn't win this. We were interrupted when Bella's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Bella, its Mike!" _I could see her rolling her eyes at that and couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah Mike I wanted to call you anyways, something came up so I wont be able to go with you guys but I hope we can go another time."

_"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bella."_

"Bye!" She snapped the phone shut and looked back at me; I saw her shiver which made me realise that we are still outside. Bella pulled the key out of her bag and opened the door. Without hesitation she walked upstairs and I followed her until we were in her bedroom. I loved how her scent lingered in this room. She caught me smiling.

"What's so funny?" I could see that she looked at me curious.

"I was just thinking how hot you looked in that leather jacket." I grinned as I saw her blushing like a crazy until she was red like a tomato. "No reason to blush baby; it was just a compliment."

"I know it's just...wait; were you checking me out?" Her words surprised me since I didn't see them coming; I didn't even know what to say.

"I ... ummm...I guess I was." I saw a smile form on her lips and could tell that she was playing with me. "Oh I'm going to get you back for that." I saw her smile disappear shortly only to come back in a second.

"And how are you going to do that?" I tackled her on her bed and strangled her whit my legs just as I pinned her hands above her head; she looked at me a little shocked.

"Got you!" I smiled down at her and wanted to get off of her so I let go of her hands, what I didn't see coming was that she pulled the front of my shirt and pulled me onto her. Both of her arms were wrapped around my waist to keep me from getting up. I bent down slowly until her warm lips were against my cold ones; it started out slowly but I could feel that this was going to speed up pretty soon and like I asked for it her tongue licked over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slowly and got the best feeling ever when her tongue was exploring the insides of my mouth; a moan escaped my lips. I pulled back since I remembered that she had to breath every now and then; as I did I heard her whimper under me, I couldn't help but smile a little after that, the fact that she wanted me this was almost making me go crazy. "Did you forget that you are meeting my mother today?" I could see that shock in her eyes and she suddenly pushed me off herself.

"Damn I still need to change." So that was it? That was her problem? I thought I did something wrong; I got up from the bed and walked over to her placing one arm around her waist and the other under her chin so that she would look at me.

"Honey you look beautiful, could you please stop worrying about that?" I kissed her again as if to assure her with that what I had just told her. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room, I just followed; we walked by the mirror and Bella suddenly came to a stop so suddenly that I didn't see it coming and ran into her.

"Bella what.." I never thought that she would be somebody to look in the mirror like that.

"I have Sex hair!" Wait what? What did she just say?

"Excuse me?" She turned around to look at me and pointed at her head.

"I said I have Sex hair." Suddenly her eyes widened and I could tell she realised what she just said to me; she looked down and started to blush. I couldn't help it, I just had to ask.

"Would you please enlighten me what that is?" She looked up and I could see that she was looking for the right words to describe it.

"Well ... you know... it is just like bed hair, when you wake up in the morning but this is twice as worse." I could tell that she was uncomfortable with this.

"Chill baby it's not like we did what it's called to make it look like that." Also I wouldn't mind I added in my thoughts. After she tried to smooth her hair which didn't really work we walked out of the house and I could see that Bella wanted to go over to her motorcycle but I wasn't having any of this; I was going to keep her away from that thing as much as possible. "Oh hell no Bella!" She stopped right away to look at me with a questioning look. I pointed to the bike. "We are not going to take that. I looked at her and saw that she was looking around.

"But Alice since you guys trashed my truck what do you want to go with?" I opened my arms to her and could see her looking at them.

"It is safe; I would never let you get hurt. I promise!" She took a step towards me and extended her arms. "Back or arms?" I asked simply. She seemed to be thinking about it for a moment and then smiled.

"Arms." I gladly picked her up and as soon as she was in my arms I started running at an easy pace. When I started to run faster I felt her holding on to me harder, i liked the fact that she was so close. I could feel her breath tickling my neck and her warmth through her clothe; as I looked down she had her eyes closed and man I'm not going to lie she looked beautiful. We got to the house and I whispered in her ear.

"You can open you eyes honey, we are there." I saw that she blinked a few timed and then I sat her down slowly. I could tell that she struggled to keep her balance so I left one arm around her waist. She looked up at me and gave me a kiss before enwinding our hands; I lead her to the house to the front door and opened it quickly.

**Bella's POV**

I looked up at the gigantic mansion and couldn't believe that all of the Cullens lived here, it was white and the wall that was facing the little stream was made completely out of glass. Alice walked a little ahead of me but when I saw the inside of the house I had to catch my breath; Alice was with me in an instant, one arm secure around my waist.

"Are you alright?" She looked at me and I could tell that she was worried.

"Yeah I just didn't expect that my girlfriend is a spoiled rich brat." I said with a smirk and saw her eyes were back to loving modus.

"Hmm... I guess you know now, and since I'm rich I can get you presents." She smiled when she thought about it.

"Please don't!" I looked at her and saw her eyeing me curious.

"And why not?" She asked with a cute pout. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she did that; it just makes you wanna go awwww.

"Because I have nothing to I can give back to you." She took my hand in hers and kissed it softly; when her cold lips touched my warm skin it send shivers down my spine.

"Honey, you give me everything just by breathing." When I looked into her golden eyes they were filled with so much love and I knew she meant every word she said. I slowly leaned in and kissed her cold lips, it was amazing how soft they were; she gladly replied to it.

"Could you guys come upstairs already and stop making out!" Emmett boomed from upstiars and I just rolled my eyes; we made our way upstairs and stepped into the living room, which let me tell you was huge. I didn't really got a chance to look around though because Emmett rapped me into a big bear hug. I could hear Alice growl next to me and Emmett let me back down.

"Chill pixie, I'm just happy my little sis is here." I saw Alice not looking too happy but I heard somebody come from another room on the right side. I looked at a breathtaking woman who was about my size but her hair was a light brown you could call it Carmel colored and it went down to her shoulders; she had a huge smile on her face. She came over to me and wrapped me in a hug; I felt comfortable right away.

"Bella, it is so good to finally meet you; everybody keeps talking about you and I was getting anxious to meet you." Even though Alice didn't feel cold to me; her mother seemed to be warmer somehow. "Is there anything I can get you, like something to eat or to drink? We have human food you know, so don't be scared to ask."

"No thank you Mrs. Cullen but I'm not hungry." I said and looked over to Alice who had a big grin on her face.

"Please dear call me Esme; Mrs. Cullen sounds so old, and again feel free to ask if you need anything, after all you are part of the family now." She never lost her smile and I looked over to see that Alice was pleased two.

"Where are the others by the way?" Alice asked looking around.

"Well Rose is up in her room, Edward and Jasper are in theirs and Carlisle still has to work." Esme told her and looked at both of us. "How about you show her the house honey? I will call you when your dad gets back." This was all Alice needed to grab my hand and pull me with her; I gave a smile to Esme before we left the room. We walked up the stairs and there was a long hall on each side where 2 doors and at the end of the hall were stairs leading down again.

"Ok so these are our bedrooms, even though we don't sleep we like to have a place where we can be alone. So this is Emmett and Rose's bedroom and the next door is Edward and Jasper's." She pointed on to the left and then over to the right. "The first one is Esme and Carlisle's and the second it mine, down the stairs is another living room if you want to call it like that and Carlisle's office."

"So are you going to show me your room?" I asked a little nervous. Alice looked at me and had a smirk on her face.

"What do I get for showing you my room?" I put one of my fingers on my chin as to show I thought about it and then I had an idea and smirking right back at her.

"You know that was the wrong question. You should have asked what I wouldn't do with you anymore if you don't show me your room." Then realisation hit her and I could see her face had a shocked expression.

"Oh you wouldn't!" I moved closer to her until my mouth was right next to her ear.

"Oh I would!" I couldn't help it but I bite lightly in her lobe. A slight moan escaped her mouth and I knew that I would win this. I let my mouth wander to the spot behind her ear, which I found out already makes her go crazy and nibbled on it.

"Alright fine! You win but believe me I'm going to get you back for that." She grabbed my hand and opened the door of her room; she let me step in first. I have no clue why she didn't want me to see a room like that. It had different kinds of blue as room color and a light blue carpet; a big bed was set up at the opposite wall; there was a door on the left and a door on the right which opened to a beautiful balcony.

"So why didn't you want me to see your room?" I asked and couldn't believe how big this room was. Alice came up behind me, wrapped her arms around my waist and put her chin on my shoulder.

"Because I like yours better." I turned around in her arms and looked at her.

"Why?"

"I like that your scent lingers everywhere in the room and it makes me relax when I inhale it." I thought I was the only one that happened to when I inhaled her scent.

"Well just to make this clear I like to do that two." She looked at me in surprise and then smiled.

"You do?" I gave her a nod and she got up on her toes to reach my mouth. The kiss was perfect just like every other kiss we shared; I could feel that we were moving backwards until I hit the bed with the back of my leg. I was picked up by two petite arms and was laid down softly on the bed. Alice crawled on top of me; I spread my legs a little and she fit right in between; the perfect fit like two puzzle pieces. After a hot make out session we just laid still on her bed with her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked quiet because I didn't really want to disturb her. She looked into my eyes and they were full of love.

"Which part? The way I'm comfortable when I lay on top of you or the way your heartbeat sounds?"

"Both." I could see her smile and then she came up and kissed me softly before she pulled away.

"Bella your heartbeat is the most wonderful thing I have ever had the chance to listen to and yes I'm very comfortable right where I am." As soon as she said that she put her head back on my chest and I played with some strands of her hair. "Is there anything else you like to know love?"

"Why me?" I whispered it so quiet that I was sure no human could have caught that but I knew that she heard me.

"You are my dream come true, I know cheesy but let me explain. I knew I loved you before I met you literally and when you came into my life the reality was even better than my visions of you. I love how you can make me forget what I am and how you can make me smile when nobody else can. I love when you put your arms around me and pull me close; when you kiss me I can't even start to describe the love I feel for you. Without you I feel incomplete but with you I feel whole; you are it for me. There will be no other; I will be yours for eternity if you ask for it." I didn't even realise that I was crying until Alice's thump whipped my tears away. I knew that I had to say something and I knew exactly what to say, I just had to take a deep breath, so I just closed my eyes.

"Bella..." I stopped her with my finger and made a sign for her to wait a moment.

"I love you!" I said it and out loud; I never said this to anyone but I knew that I loved Alice more than life itself.

"What?" She asked surprised; I knew she heard me but I think she just wanted to be sure. I opened my eyes and looked into her golden orbs.

"I love you!" I repeated but this time my voice was stronger, before I could realise what was going on my lips were captured by two cold ones and a moan escaped my mouth; I was trying to put as much emotion as I could in this kiss to make her see how much I loved her.

**Alice's POV**

I can't even begin to describe how happy I am; Bella just told me that she loved me; I couldn't hold it any longer and captured her lips, I heard a soft moan escape her mouth and she opened it slightly, I let my tongue dart into her mouth and explored every inch of it. I felt her hips grind into mine and was glad that I had such good control over myself otherwise I would have taken her right here and now, but I knew that this would be her first time and this is not how I wanted it to happen. I pulled back and looked into her eyes, god every time I look into those eyes I get lost. I could see so much love in those eyes that I wanted to cry. I bent down slowly and whispered into her ear.

" I love you so much." I could feel her shiver under me as my breath tickled her ear. I slowly got off of her and set on the edge of the bed because I didn't know how long my control would last; she took a seat behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist while she put her chin on my shoulder. I couldn't help but giggle when her breath tickled the spot behind my ear.

"So love what do you want to do? We still have 2 hours until I have to bring you home. Not a second later her stomach was growling and I couldn't help but laugh at that. I turned my head to face her and could see that she was smiling a little.

"I guess you got your answer." I grabbed the back of her thighs and she wrapped her arms around my neck, before she could even blink we were downstairs and in the kitchen.

"I was faster." Esme exclaimed and had already a big plate on the table with spaghetti. "I hope you like spaghetti, when you are her more often I can make some of your favourites."

"I don't want to be a burden." I rolled my eyes as soon as the words left her mouth; when will she understand that she is not a burden.

"Oh don't be ridicules dear; I never get to use the kitchen and I really love to cook and you give me an excuse." Esme smiled warmly at Bella and motioned with her head that she should sit down, which Bella did. She took the fork and a spoon and got some spaghetti; she took the first bite and her eyes widened. "What is it not good?" Esme saw her reaction too; Bella swallowed and smiled at Esme.

"I have never eaten anything more delicious than this." Esme's eyes lit up at that and she jumped up and down like a little girl who just got a toy.

"I'm so glad you like it. Well I'll leave you two alone; Bella if you need anything I'm in the living room." She went to the door but before she left she stopped and looked at Bella. "Don't touch the dishes; I will do that when you are done." With that she walked out of the kitchen leaving me and Bella alone. She had finished her plate in less than 10 minutes and sat now on her chair rubbing her stomach.

"Ok one more bite and the plate is full again."

"How appetizing love." I walked over to her and pulled her up from her chair. She followed me into the living room where everybody was gathered; Emmett was busy playing video games with Edward while Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine and Esme was working on a new plan for one of her houses. All of them looked up when they heard us coming.

"Hey Bella!" Edward hollered at Bella without looking away from his game. We walked over to the love seat and I pulled Bella on my were watching the boys play their game and I must say that much to my surprise Emmett was losing. After a while Bella put her head on my shoulder and I was absently drawing circles on her back; I could see that Esme kept looking at the both of us with a smile on her face; she was always worried about me because I was the only one who didn't have a mate yet but now you can tell she is in 7th heaven. I could tell Bella's heart beat slowed down but before I could check Esme whispered my name I turned to see her smiling at both of us. She put a finger on her lips to tell me to be quiet.

"She is asleep." She whispered it so quiet that even I had problems hearing her. I gave her a nod and picked Bella up slowly.

"Will you call Charlie? I'm sure he won't mind that Bella stays here tonight." I walked upstairs with a sleeping Bella in my arms; she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I opened my door and placed Bella on my bed; I went into my closet and searched for something Bella could wear tonight, I finally found a dark blue shirt and checkd shorts in the same color for her to wear, the only part I have to think about is how am I going to put these on Bella without looking. This should be interesting.

I made it after I had to swallow hard sometimes; I kept my eyes on Bella's face the whole time while I was undressing her and replacing her clothe. I laid her back down and tucked her in. I just watched her for a while; when I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I could see Esme's face look inthe room; before she opened her door.

"I called Charlie and he was ok; actually he was quiet happy since he wouldn't have been home tonight and he didn't like to leave her alone at night." Esme came to stand next to me and looked at Bella, who was sleeping silently in my bed. "You are right honey; she really is special and very much in love with you."I couldn't help but smile when Esme said that.

"I'm very much in love with her myself." I admitts and Ems wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm so happy fpr you." She whispered into my shoulder.

"Alice." We both froze and our faces turned to Bella, who was all over my bed but still asleep.

"I didn't know she talked in her sleep." Esme said as she let go of me.

"Neither did I." I could hear her say my name ones more but that time she had a huge grin on her face.

"Well I'm going then." Esme said beforeshe left; I didn't even look away from Bella; I slowly walked over and sat on the bed still watching her. She looked beautiul when she was asleep. I laid back on the pillow, closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Suddenly I felt a warm arm wrap around her waist and pull me closer; I looked to see Bella was just getting comfortable on my chest while she placed one of her legs between mine. I could feel and hear her inhaling my scent and then I saw her smile again. I wonder if she knows what she is doing. I laid with her for hours and her grip on me didn't lighten, it doesn't hurt my but I could not get out of the bed to go hunting. I didn't want to move and wake her and I was comfortable with her laying half on top of me. Bella's heart beat speeded up and I knew that she was about to wake up and sure enough she opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." I kissed the tip of her nose and she snuggled further into me, if that was even possible.

"Do we already need to get ready?" God she looked so cute when she woke just up.

"No love, we still have an hour before we need to get up." Before Bella could say anything her stomach made a sound; she rolled her eyes.

"How about we make a deal? I get you breakfast and then I have to go get breakfast myself." Bella nodded and I was down the stairs in an instant; Esme was waiting at the bootom with a tray in her hands; I took it from her and made my way back upstairs where Bella was sitting in bed with her back against the headboard, she smiled when I handed her the tray; I gave her a quick kiss before I left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

I was done eating my ridiculously delicious breakfast and just wanted to take the tray downstairs when there was a knock on the door.

"Umm... come in please!" The door opened to reveal a beautiful looking Esme standing in the door on the edge.

"Good morning dear; I hope you slept well." I smiled up at Esme and nodded. "Alice asked me to get you some clothe from home and your school bag." She put them down on the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Thank you." I saw that she shock her head and I thought that I did something wrong.

"No Bella; I have to thank you." I wasn't sure what she was talking about. "For making Alice happy; ever since you two met she has been the girl she used to be and that is thanks to you. You know, I was often worried about her being alone while everybody else had a mate, but when I saw you two last night in the living room I couldn't start to describe how happy I was. That is why I thanked you." I didn't know what to say to her, I just wrapped her into a hug and after a second she wrapped her arms around my back. We were interrupted by a throat clearing, when we broke apart I saw Alice leaning against the wall; my face lit up the moment I saw her. Before Esme got up she whispered another thank you in my ear; she took the tray from me and walked out of the room.

"What did you guys talk about?" She eyed me curious; as I sat on the bed a big grin on my face.

"Oh you know stuff." She didn't move an inch and I wasn't sure if I should go over to her.

"So with stuff you mean me?" I wanted to smile but that was probably not a good idea. After a moment of silence her face changed. "It's ok you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I rolled my eyes at her and sight.

"Alice really; it was nothing bad." I looked at her and saw her still not too convinced. I made my way over to her and took her face in my hands; this forced her to look at me. "She thanked me."

"For what?" I smiled when I thought of the answer.

"For making you happy." I could see her look down in embarrassment. "Did you really think I would gossip about you to your mother? I wouldn't gossip about you." Her head shoot up and she had a smirk on her face.

"You are lying!"

"No I'm not." She nodded her head.

"You talked to Angela about me." Oh yeah she is right, but it was more about us; I mean Angela was asking if we are an item and then there was... OH MY GOD; my eyes widened in shock, please tell me that she did not hear that part.

The smirk on her face told me that she knew what I was thinking about; I looked down and felt that a gigantic blush was creeping up my cheeks. I felt two hands on my face and lifted my head up so that I would look into her eyes.

"Why are you embarrassed?" She looked at me and I could tell that she really didn't understand why I was do embarrassed. I shock my head and tried to get away from her grip, but she held me close to her and didn't let go. "Please talk to me; I want to understand." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You heard our conversation?"

"Yes." Ok how am I going to say this without sounding weird? Alright here goes nothing.

"And you probably heard her say omg for a reason; well she said something about not thinking of us together and I couldn't help it I thought of us together." Every time I said the word together I put the palm of my hands against each other.

"Don't tell me that this is the reason why you are blushing!" I looked up at her and saw her confused.

"Well kind of; I mean that I thought of us this way is not bothering me but that I got caught doing it."

"Oh please, Emmett and Rosalie got caught doing way worse stuff than that." I could force a little smile on my face at the thought of that. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"No that's it."

"Alright how about you go and get changed." I walked to her bathroom but before I could close the door Alice spoke again. "Oh and by the way; you are not the only one thinking of that." She winked at me and was out of the room in a flash; did she just really say that to me?

When I was done with getting ready I walked downstairs in the living room. Everybody was there while Emmett and Carlisle were watching the news; Rosalie and Alice were talking on the couch; I saw Jasper and Edward outside talking to each other but wait Esme was nowhere to be found.

"Who are you looking for?" I jumped up in surprise and thanks to my clumsiness I tripped over my own feet but before I could hit the ground I was caught by two arms around my waist; I turned around to see Esme looking down at me with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry dear; I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright; you just surprised me that's all." She sat me down softly on my feet and gave me a smile. "Thank you!"

"No; remember I should be the on thanking you." With those words we both looked over at Alice who smiled at us, showing her white teeth.

XxX

School passed by in a blink and before I knew it I was on my way home with Alice.

"So anymore fantasies about me today?" I looked over at her and could tell that she tried to hide a smile but she didn't quiet manage to do that. She was playing with me; two can play this game I thought to myself with a grin. I moved closer to her and put my hand on her right tight; I bent over to her ear and whispered as seductively as I could.

"Do you want me to show you?" While I said this my hand moved up her tight and I could hear her grasp. I smiled at myself for having that effect on her; I couldn't help it so I just had to nibble on her ear lob and after that I went and kissed her neck; I heard her moan and smiled against her skin.

"Bella?" I didn't want to stop this right now.

"Hmm?" I just said and could tell that she just thought of something to make me stop this so that we wouldn't end up having sex in her car.

"Do you want Charlie to see us like this?" Ok she got me; my head shoot up and I moved back into my seat just as we drove up to my house; I could see Charlie talking to one of our neighbours. I got out of the car and walked over to my dad.

"Hey dad; Mr. Evens." I greeted both of them and they nodded to me in response. I walked back to the car where Alice was still sitting; the window was down so that I could talk to her.

"I hope you don't mind but I need to go hunt." I could see that her eyes were pitch black and I knew this meant she was thirsty.

"I'm sorry, I made you thirsty." She looked at me and smiled; I couldn't get rid of the thought that if she would be human she would be blushing, but why would she blush?

"You didn't make me thirsty. Our eye colour can change when we are aroused too." Ah, now I get why she seems to be embarrassed; it's nice not to be the only one that is embarrassed every now and then.

"So do I get to see you later?" I asked, I didn't really want her to leave.

"How about you come to my house at 5?" I smiled at her and bent down to kiss her; it was a soft kiss but still full of passion. "You do know Charlie saw that?" I put my forehead against hers.

"Yes; I wanted to tell him today, if that is ok with you." I looked in her eyes and saw nothing but love.

"Do you want me to stay?" I shook my head but was still touched.

"No; that is something I need to do this by myself and if I'm not grounded after the talk I'll come over at 5." I kissed her one last time and let my lips linger on hers; when we broke I waved to her and watched her drive of; I took a deep breath and made my way over to Charlie.

I walked over to Charlie and looked up at him; his face held no anger it more looked like he was curious. "Dad I have something to tell you." I waited for him to say something but he didn't. "As you probably saw; I kissed Alice. There is a reason for that; we are dating."

"Does she make you happy?" Simple question equals simple answer.

"Yes she makes me very happy!" I told him plainly and I could see that he was ok with it.

"Then it makes me happy too and don't ever be afraid to come to me." I hugged him, which was already the 2nd time in 2 days.

"Is it alright if I go over there later?"

"Homework done?" He asked and I gave him a nod. "Then I don't see a reason why not; actually you might as well ask if they are ok if you spent the night; I have the night shift again and I don't like the thought of you being alone in the house."

"I'll ask her right now." I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

**Do you mind if I stay with you guys tonight?** I hope she wouldn't mind.

**Did Charlie kick you out?^^**

**Very funny; he was the one suggesting it. **I smiled at that though.

**Than I'll see you later! I love you!**

**I love you2!**

"All taken care of; I'll see you tomorrow dad." I waved at him when he left the drive way and I got inside to pack my bags; it was 3.30 p.m so I still had time to get ready. I decided to take a shower and gabbed some clothe that I could wear tonight; when I looked in my closet I saw that I had not a lot to choose from which means I should go shopping.

After I was done getting everything ready I made my way downstairs and grabbed my leather jacket and my helmet. 10 minutes later I was at the Cullen's; I parked the bike a little to the side; when I took my helmet of I saw Rosalie coming down the stairs.

"Hey; nice bike!" She walked over to me and looked at it. She placed one hand on the seat and hopped on it. "I'm supposed to tell you that Alice will take a little longer than expected. so here I am supposed to entertain you. What do you want to do?" I though about it; I mean if I still had time until Alice would come back I might as well use it good.

"I need new clothe!" I said and Rosalie looked up at me. "I saw that my closet is pretty empty; it won't take longer than 2 hours." I saw her nod and then I though of something. "Do you want to come along?" I saw her eyes light up immediately.

"Do you want me to?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah; I feel like you are the only one I haven't had a chance to spend time with, which is sad since I would like to know you better."

"Yeah I'd like that too." Rosalie got my bags inside and opens the garage door. "We better take my car." She walked over to her red BMW and my eyes widened in shock. Rosalie just laughed. "I'm guessing you like it?" I nodded and got into the passenger side.

"So do you know a good place around here where we could go to?"

"Well since we don't have that much time; I suggest that we go up to Port Angeles." We drove a while in silence until Rosalie spoke up. "You do know that Alice is going to be mad."

"And why would that be?" I asked.

"Because we went shopping and didn't take her along."

"So Alice is into shopping?" Rosalie laughed out loud.

"Have you seen her closet?" I shock my head at Rosalie and she calmed down a little.

"Well that explains things." She still had a smile on her face when we drove into the parking lot. We made our way through the whole mall and came out with 10 bags for me and even a few for Rosalie. "That was fun and way different than with Alice."

"Thanks for taking me Rosalie." We got in the car and Rosalie started the engine.

"No problem and it's Rose for my family which you are part of now." I couldn't help but smile when she said this to me. We talked during the ride home about all kinds of stuff like music, books, magazines and cars. We finally made it home and got out of the car; Rosalie opened the trunk so we could get all of our bags out. Suddenly I felt two cold arms wrap around my body and I was spun around by Alice. She had a killer look on her face.

"Hey love!"

"Don't you hey love me! I can't believe that you would go shopping and not take me along."

"Oh come on Alice, you said I should entertain her and I did." I could hear Alice growl at Rose and saw her back off. "Alright chill!" Alice kept the look on her face; god what could I do to calm her? I moved closer to her and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry baby. I will make it up to you; how about we go shopping next weekend? Only you and me!" I kept running my hand up and down her back and felt that she relaxed.

"You would go with me?" I saw her smile a little.

"Of course I would."

"Great how about so next weekend?" I agreed and was glad that I calmed her down; she took my hand in hers and grabbed my bags to carry into the house. We walked straight upstairs up to her room and I dropped down on the bed; I could feel the bed dip down next to me a few seconds later.

**Alice's POV**

I didn't know what was happening to me, maybe it was the whole mate thing Carlisle talked to me about; when I saw her with Rosalie I just wanted to scream that she is mine. I need to talk to Carlisle again when Bella is asleep; I slowly made my way over to the bed and laid down. As soon as I got comfortable on the bed I felt Bella snuggle into me; I inhaled her sweet scent and was in heaven. I opened my eyes to get lost in two brown ones staring at me.

"Hi!" She said and held my gaze while she wrapped her arm around my waist. "I missed you!" I had a smile on my face and pulled her a little closer.

"I missed you two!" I captured her warm lips in a slow kiss and felt her get on top of me; she straddled me with her legs and looked down at me, her hair falling down like a curtain on the right side of her face. "So you still mean it?" Bella looked down at me and thought about it for a while; when she did that she tilted her head a little and it was the cutest thing I have seen.

"Yes; I think it would be nice to spend the weekend with you." I smiled at that; she doesn't know what is going to come. As I planed our trip my thoughts got interrupted by a noise; both Bella and I looked down at her stomach; Bella rolled her eyes and got off of me while I couldn't help but giggle. She held her hand out to me and pulled me of the bed; our hands entwined as we walked down the stairs. We got into the kitchen where Esme was cooking while Rosalie was sitting on the counter watching her.

"Hey girls; Bella how was shopping?" I looked over to see that Bella was debating what to say and I felt bad instantly; I shouldn't have thrown such a fit over it.

"It was fun; Rose and I got the chance to talk a little." Rose? When did that happen? I saw Bella smiling at Rosalie and then bang there it was again; this feeling, I just wanted to rip Rosalie's throat out. Damn Alice stop this thinking right now, they are just bonding.

"Mom is dad home?" I asked, I needed to talk to Carlisle about this.

"He is in his office, are you alright honey?" They all looked at me concerned but I put on my best smile.

"Yeah just something I need to talk to him about." Bella looked at me worried but I just shock my head and gave her a kiss before I went to Carlisle. I knocked at his door and heard him walk through the room. He looked surprised when he saw me standing in front of the door.

"Alice is something wrong?"

"I don't know." I answered him honestly and got out of the way so that I could step into his office; I sat down in a chair in front of he desk while he took his own.

"How can I help you?" I shifted in my seat and didn't know where I should start. "I've been having this feeling lately, at first I thought it was just a little jealousy but now it is starting to build up so far that I wanted to rip Rosalie to pieces when she smiled at Bella." Carlisle listened to me curious and put a finger on his chin before he started to smile.

"Yes I was aware that this could happen. You see it is the normal instinct to protect your mate, since you are new to it you still have a hard time to control it; we all had to go through it. Plus the fact that you mate is still human, which makes her, let's say, more fragile than us so your need to protect her from everything is even stronger. It is totally normal Alice and it will be hard to control at first but I trust that you can control it."

I kind of felt relieved when I heard this. Carlisle smiled at me understanding. "Is there anything else I can help you with Alice?" I shock my head.

"No thank you!" I got up from the chair and went out of the room; I walked downstairs at a human pace and when I got into the kitchen I could tell that nobody really moved since I left besides Bella who was now sitting at the table eating. Her eyes lit up when I walked through the door and it automatically made me smile as well. "Ready to go upstairs?" Bella nodded and stood up; she waved at the others and went upstairs with me following behind her. We got into my room and I closed the door behind us; Bella sat down on my bed and looked at me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you." She still had that smirk on her face so I knew she wasn't mad at me.

"I'm sorry. I already talked to Carlisle about it and he said that this is normal but it is a little but stronger than it was with the others since you are still human, which means I feel a stronger need to protect you. I'll try to control it; I promise." Bella stood up and made her way over to me; I took her face in my hands and kissed her passionately yet gentle.

"So what do you want to do? Wanna go back downstairs?" Bella shock her head at my last question.

"I would like to spend some time alone with you, if you don't mind." Would I mind? Hell no!

"Of course not!" The answer came out so quick that Bella giggled at it. "You want to watch a movie?" Bella looked around and saw my plasma in the corner of the room.

"Since when has that been here?" I smiled at the question.

"Bella that TV is huge don't tell me you haven't seen it." Bella blushed like crazy and looked down at her feet, man she was so cute when she did that.

"I was distracted!" Oh I know by what and I couldn't help the smirk; she looked up at me and hit my left arm. "That's not funny!" This made me giggle even more; she probably hurt herself more than she hurt me.

"That didn't hurt me." I joked; Bella narrowed her eyes at me, this wouldn't be good.

"You remember what I said to you yesterday if you don't show me your room that applies today if you don't stop teasing me." Oh you will see what I'll do now, before Bella could even blink I had her pinned against the wall, hands over her head and my body pushed against hers, seconds later my lips were on hers and I kissed her passionately; a moan escaped her mouth and I took the chance to let my tongue dart into her mouth. I could feel her legs where going to give in so I grabbed the back of her tights and picked her up; her legs were instantly wrapped around my waist and her arms were around my neck. She pulled slightly on my hair and I pushed myself more against her; the moan that escaped her mouth was so loud that the whole family probably knew by now what we are doing up here but I couldn't get myself to care. I could smell her arousal and could tell that I was getting aroused two; then it hit me, I didn't want it to happen like this, it was her first time and I wanted it to be perfect. I made myself pull away. Bella looked at me a little confused and hurt.

"I can't!" I saw tears forming in Bella's eyes. "Baby listen to me; I want this two, trust me but I want our first time to be special, it was nothing you did; I promise." She nodded at me and I gave her a kiss as to assure her that I meant every word I said. Bella looked a little confused.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Might be a good idea for both of us to take one!

"Of course not honey; I will take one after you are finished." She went into my bathroom and closed the door; I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding. I heard the phone ring downstairs; Esme picked it up.

_"Hello? ... Hey Charlie... I'm sorry Bella is just taking a shower, is there anything I can tell her? ... I will do that!... Oh it is our pleasure, Bella is a great girl and we have grown to love her already...Bye!_

Moments later there was a knock on the door. "Please come in!" Esme opened the door and took a step inside.

"I assume you heard that Charlie just called." I gave her a small nod and looked over to my bathroom door. Esme came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "She understands!" I looked up at her.

"How do you know?" Esme gave me a little smile.

"We talked when you went upstairs to talk to Carlisle, trust me she loves you and understands your decisions." It was good to hear that.

"So what did Charlie want?"

"He wanted to tell Bella that her mother called and asked her to come visit for a few days in the near futur; he said he called right away otherwise he would probably forget it." Esme smiled at her last words.

"I will tell her!" She nodded and left the room. I walked over to the bathroom and knocked twice. "Bella? Do you mind if I come in really quick?"

"Come in!" I took a deep breath before I walked in; this girl seriously wants to kill me, there she was with just a towel wrapped around her body; her hair wet and some of the drops were dripping down on her shoulder, one of them flowed down right between her breaste.

"Alice?" I shock my head and looked at her face; she blushed and after a few seconds looked like a tomato.

"I'm sorry; I was supposed to tell you that Charlie called; he said that your mom called and asked if you wanted to come down to visit her for a few days."

"Well good that he called right away; he would have probably forgotten otherwise. I'm done so if you want to go and shower." Bella walked up to me and stopped right in front of me; she kissed me and pressed her forehead against mine. "I love you!" With those words she got out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

I think this is the fastest I have ever taken a shower; I walked out of the room to see that Bella just got herself comfortable in my bed; I must say she looks really good in my bed. After we picked out the movie and put it in the DVD player; I walked over to the bed and Bella lifted the blanket; I put a pillow behind my back so that I was half sitting; I felt Bella snuggle into my side; she wrapped one arm around my middle and put her head in the crock of my neck. "I like this!" She just whispered, too low for a human to hear but since I have super hearing I heard her pretty well. I kissed the top of her head.

"Me two love." We watched the movie in silence; every now and then Bella would stir a little but every time she did she only moved closer, so that by the end of the movie she was laying half on top of me. I loved how warm she is and she seemed to enjoy how cold I am. I could lay like this for eternity with her in my arms. "So are you gonna go?" Bella looked up at me confused. "To visit your mom."

"Oh, I don't know yet, I would like that but you probably can't come along because of the sun, right?" I nodded and saw that she was disappointed.

"How about we talk tomorow and you get some sleep." I kissed her and ones more I was surprised at how her warm lips could send tingles all over my body. "I love you!" She closed her eyes and snuggled into me before she inhaled my scent one last time and then her heart started to beat slower until she was safe asleep in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please forgive me for keeping you waiting! I had some problems with the love scene or more how to write it, because I didn't want it to be like a porn or something; I wanted it to be loving and caring, so please let me know what you think about it!**_

**Bella's POV**

Before I knew what was going on it was Friday; I grabbed my bag from my bed when I heard Alice's Porsche in the drive way. I slowly walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen where Charlie was seated.

"Hey Bells, you ready to go?" I looked at him and smiled; I was excited about this weekend, finally it would be only me and Alice alone. Sure I have spent the night with her quiet a few times but there was always somebody in the house two, like Charlie or the rest of the Cullens.

"Yes; I mean I'm not too much into shopping but spending some time with Alice will be nice." The moment I finished my sentence there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Alice appeared in the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey you two; am I interrupting something?" She asked when she looked between me and Charlie. I shock my head and walked over to her giving her a short hug. "Are you all packed?"

"She has been since yesterday!" Charlie said as her looked at Alice with a smile; I just looked at me shoes which are really fascinating at the moment and felt a blush rising. "Well Alice I hope you will take good care of her."

"Oh don't worry about that we will be just fine, before I forget my mom said that you should stop by some time if you want." I looked up at my dad who had his eyes on me.

"Well I guess you guys better head of it will be getting dark soon." Alice nodded and moved a little to face me.

"Ready to go then?"

"Yes!" I walked over to Charlie and gave him a quick hug before I took Alice's hand and walked out of the door with her. When we got outside I took a deep breath.

"You alright?" Alice eyed me curious as we made our way over to her car. I bet she could hear my heart beat twice as fast as normal; I don't know why I was so nervous.

"I'm fine." I walked to the passenger door and opened it quickly to get in but before I could Alice closed the door again. "Okay." I just looked at her.

"Please don't lie to me. If you don't want to go that's ok two; we can just stay here." I knew she got the wrong idea.

"It is not that; I just I'm nervous." I could see that she had a questioning look on her face. "We have never really been alone before and I'm excited about it but also a little nervous; I really want to go though." I could see doubt in Alice's eyes and as to assure her that I meant it I closed the space between us and kissed her. "I want to go!" She gave me a nod and opened the door for me; when I was inside I buckled in and waited for Alice to start the engine. We drove out of Forks and it felt like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders. I couldn't help but smile; I was going to have a great weekend with Alice and nothing could ruin it.

"So..." I didn't know what else to say but I know that the drive had been way too quiet for my liking.

"Yes?" Alice asked and turned her head a little without her eyes leaving the road.

"I have no idea." I said laughing a little; Alice on the other hand seemed still a little but tense. "Are you alright?" Alice looked at me and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah you are not!" She seemed surprised by my openness. "You said I should be honest and tell you what was going on and I will tell you the same." Alice took a deep breath, which she didn't really need but she was good at pretending that she still was human.

"I was just thinking that's all." She never met my eyes when she said that; I could tell that she felt bad about what she was thinking.

"Will you tell me about what?" Alice didn't say anything for a while. "So if you want me to guess than I'm guessing it is about me." Alice looked at me for a second before focusing back on the road and with that I had my answer.

"I just... can I ask you something?"

"Anything!" I could tell this was important to her since she acted as nervous as I was before.

"Do you feel uncomfortable being close to me?" I was shocked at her question and didn't really know what to say at first.

"What in the world would make you think that?"

"Well said that you are nervous about us being alone and I just thought that you are afraid that in case I lose control..." I stopped her with my finger; I couldn't believe she thought that this was the reason for me being nervous.

"Stop, please!" I sighted before I started to speak again. "Yes I said I was nervous because we would be alone but I meant it in the way that nobody would bother or surprise us in any _situation_, but I'm still nervous just not in the way you think." I felt the worse blush in the history creeping up my cheeks; why was I so nervous I'm talking to my girlfriend here and not some random person.

"You know that I don't expect anything from you." I looked over and got lost in those butter scotch orbs.

"Yes I know but that doesn't mean I can't be nervous." I broke her gaze and looked out of the window again, lost in my own thoughts. As I looked back over I could see that Alice was thinking two; I wonder if she is thinking the same as I do. I know that she doesn't want to rush things but I thought about this the whole week and I came to the conclusion that Alice would be the only one I would want to make love with and that is not going to change. Ever!

30 minutes later we arrived at the hotel; Alice gave one of the guys her keys and smiled at him, he was almost drooling as her looked after Alice; I wanted to smack him across the face.

"Ready?" Alice took my hand but noticed that I wasn't even looking at her; I was to busy shooting dagger at the guy who checked my girlfriend out. Alice must have noticed since she took my face in her hands and moved so that I was facing her. "Jealousy doesn't suit you either!" She kissed the tip of my nose and pulled me along inside the lobby. We got to the front desk and Alice got the key for our room; I looked around and could tell that this hotel must be expensive. "Stop dreaming... unless it is about me." She smirked at me and we got to the elevator; we went all the way up; wait the penthouse? She has got to be kidding me.

"Are you serious?" She got out and pulled me along; I forgot to breath when I looked around in the penthouse.

"Breath!" Alice told me while she wrapped her arms around my stomach and put her chin on my shoulder, " It's a gift and I must admit that I like it." I turned my head so I could face her.

"A gift from who?" Alice smiled.

"From Esme and Carlisle." She closed the door behind us and I was walking towards the bedroom to check everything out. There was a huge bed in the other room and a door probably leading to a bathroom. The first thing I saw when I walked in was the huge hot tube.

"Oh hell yes!" Alice was with me in a blink.

"I didn't know you like hot tubes."

"There is a lot you don't know about me!" I had a grin on my face when I said that; I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch.

"So I have a offer for you." I looked to the bedroom door where Alice was leaning against the doorpost.

"Speak!"

"I will go hunting and you get yourself comfortable then tomorrow we go shopping."

"Deal" I still sat on the couch when she came over and gave me a kiss, she then put our foreheads together and looked into my eyes.

"I won't be long! Promise!" She kissed me again and then made her way out of the room. I sat a while on the couch looking around; I was thinking about what I could do before Alice returned. Well I do have a hot tube in the bathroom and I'm dying to use it so I might as well do it now; I walked back into the bathroom and let the water pour into the tube. I was getting a robe and a towel so that I could dry myself of after wards and started to take my clothe of. When I was naked I put the robe on and waited until the tube was full; I slipped of the robe and got in, the contrast of my skin and the hot water made it prickle everywhere, a moan escaped my mouth as I sat down and rested my head against the side. I sight; I love to take long hot bubble baths, the only thing I love more than that is Alice, speaking of her, would she take one with me if I asked her? I thought about that for a while and closed my eyes to draw in the nice scent of the oils I put in the water, this weekend really started out great.

"I see you are enjoying yourself." I looked up to see Alice with a smirk on her face leaning against the doorpost. I smiled at her and turned my body a little, good thing that there were a lot of bubbles so she didn't had a view at my nude body.

"Very much so; I haven't taken a bath in a long time." An awkward silence filled the room while I was laying in the tube and Alice standing in the doorway. "How was hunting?"

"Oh it was fine." Alice came over and sat on the side of the bath tube, when she sat down her scent washed over me; I relaxed right away again. "Are you hungry?"

"Nope; I'm just fine in here." Alice stood up and kissed my forehead, than she walked slowly through the door. "Wait!" She turned around and I felt a blush coming; great what are you going to say to her now? I took a breath and closed my eyes shortly. "Do you want to join me?"

"Are you sure?" Alice eyed me curious; I nodded. Alice took her shoes and socks of and put them to the side where all my clothe lay around. I gasped as Alice took her shirt of and her flat stomach showed. Alice slowly took of all her clothe and I couldn't stop watching her; I felt like a perv but I really couldn't care right now, all I cared about was having Alice close to me. Alice made her way over to me slowly and I moved a little forward and Alice seated herself behind me. The contrast of the hot water and Alice's cold skin felt somehow amazing; I leaned back against her and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I can't believe I'm taking a bath with Alice Cullen, naked! For some reason I was not really embarrassed anymore, right now I was just enjoying this amazing moment.

"Did you see this?" I asked as I drew circles on her arm.

"No because that was a snap decision but I like being surprised." She placed a kiss on my shoulder and went up to my neck; I moved my head to the side so that she could have a better access. I felt her tongue glide over my pulse point just before she stared sucking and nibbling on it, a slight moan escaped my mouth. I felt her smile against my neck. "I have to tell you that you taste pretty good." I laughed a little.

"Well I'm glad you think so." I heard a purr and turned my head a little only to find that it was Alice. I smiled at that.

"What?" She asked confused.

"That was the cutest sound you ever made." She smiled and kissed the tip of my nose and then her lips crushed on mine; I couldn't help but moan again; I still can't believe what this girl can do to me. The kissed heated up pretty fast but I didn't feel any of the nervousness I have felt while we were on our way here. Alice broke the kiss so that I could catch my breath; I sight.

"Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Alice started to panic a little so I just crushed my lips on hers again to silence her; I turned my whole body around slowly so that I could have better access to her lips. A small grasped left my mouth when I felt my stomach pressed against her center but I didn't let Alice notice I just laid down against her and kissed her ones more.

"Stop ruining my moments." I told her playfully. "That wasn't a bad sight I was utterly happy." I smiled up at her and could see that she was relieved. Alice bent down and kissed me again before she put her forehead against mine.

"I love you!" I smiled.

"And I love you."

We stayed like this a while looking into each others eyes until I shivered.

"Are you cold?" I really didn't want to get out of the tube but I really was cold. I gave her a nod and she got up slowly pulling me with her. Her eyes stayed on my face the whole time; she grabbed a towel and slung it around her body before she did the same with me.

"Thank you!" I said still trying very hard not to look down her body.

"You're welcome!" I went in the bedroom with Alice following me; I sat down on the bed and rested my head on a pillow; I really didn't care that I was still in a towel. "So are you hungry yet?" I got up on my elbows and looked at her.

"A little." I admitted; she rolled her eyes at me, well I'm sorry I forgot but you would forget everything two if you were laying naked on top of Alice Cullen.

"Alright I will call room service." She walked over to the phone still in her towel as I might as well add and ordered me some food. I just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" Alice came over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. I smiled a little and then got up.

"You should get a hot tube like this for your bathroom." I saw Alice's lips twist up a little in amusement.

"I guess little miss innocent is not so innocent anymore." I blushed when she said that, damn why do I blush so much around her? I heard a knock on the door but before I could even get up Alice was opening the door in her towel, the guy at the door looked like his eyes were going to pop out. Alice just took the cart and gave the guy his tip before she closed the door and rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw her expression. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you are really annoyed because of the guy when you go and answer the door like this." I moved my hand at her standing there in a towel.

"Well how about next time I answer the door naked?" My giggling died and a look of shock came over my face, now it was Alice turn to giggle.

"That is not funny!" Alice didn't stop though. "Fine, if you won't stop than we won't do anything like we just did anymore in the near future!" I walked over to the table and started to eat my chicken in silence; I wasn't made at her or anything but I just loved the reaction every time I said something like that to her. I eat my dinner in silence trying really hard not to look up at her. I was about to finish my dinner when I felt moment and saw that Alice just turned to the bedroom door before she went in she dropped her towel and my chin drooped two; she gave me enough time to look at her body and than she was gone in the bedroom only to come

out a second later fully dressed, with a smirk on her face she sat on the couch and turned the TV on. I sight and put the last piece of chicken in my mouth before I walked into the bedroom to put on some pjs.

"Anything interesting in TV?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Not really." Alice flipped through the channels too fast for me to see; I put my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I felt that I was drifting of to sleep and suddenly two cold arms wrapped around me and I'm being lifted up and carried through the room. I was placed down on the bed and a blanket was put over me, the last thing I heard was Alice whispering in my ear.

"I love you Isabella Swan, you always have my heart." Then I felt a kiss on my forehead and a body pressing into my side as a cold arm wrapped around my middle.

**Alice's POV**

I looked down at the most beautiful girl on the whole planet sleeping in my arms. Today was great and that is still an understatement! I was surprised when Bella asked me to join her in the tube because I didn't see it coming but I'm not going to complain. I loved being so close to her even though nothing really happened I didn't mind it; I was going to let her decide how fast we go. I thought some more about Bella when my thoughts got interrupted by Bella.

"Alice." I looked down and saw that she was still sleeping, the next chance I get I will tell her that she talks in her sleep. "Alice stop!" Stop? Wasn't doing anything. "Alice that tickles!" I smiled at that at least now I know what she was dreaming about. She was smiling and I was glad she had a pleasant dream; I never understood that I could feel comfortable for her but since she is laying half on top of me I guess she told me the truth. "Alice don't!" I looked down and saw that her face was worried. "Alice please!" What was she dreaming about? "Don't leave!" My face fell as the words left her mouth, did she really think that I could leave her? She began to sweat and her heartbeat increased. I was debating rather I should wake her up or not but that decision was taken from me when Bella's body shoot up in bed; her eyes scanning the room until she found my eyes.

"Alice!" She through herself into my arms and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong love?" I kissed the top of her head and heard how her heartbeat began to slow down again and how she relaxed into my embrace.

"You left! It was the worst dream I ever had; you just turned around and left you didn't even look back and.." I took her face in both of my hand and made her look at me.

"Bella please listen; I would never leave you for ones I'm way too selfish to do that and second I could never hurt you that way. I love you more than my own life and I would do anything just to see you happy." My words calmed her down and she laid back onto her pillow taking a deep breath and than releasing it again.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered. I took her hand in mine and kissed every single finger.

"Don't apologize for having a nightmare." She looked up at me and a tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and let my hand linger on her cheek; Bella closed her eyes and breathed in and out a few times before she rolled to her side and looked at me. "Are you alright?" She nodded her head but I could see new tears forming behind her eyes; I sat back up and pulled her on my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck while she hid her face in the crock of it; I could hear her sob. "Honey it was just a dream; I would never leave you!"

"I'm sorry it just seemed so real that is scared me; I don't know what I would do with out you." She lifted her head and looked into my eyes; she came closer until our lips connected, the kiss was urgent like she needed to make sure that I wasn't going anywhere. I felt her hands move down to the hem of my shirt, until the moved under it and started to stroke my stomach.

**Bella's POV **

I needed her right now! I couldn't resist any longer so I just led my hands slid under her shirt and touch perfect torso. I felt her hands sliding down my side and gabbing the hem of my shirt; as if to ask for permission she looked at me and I gave her a small nod before she pulled my shirt over my head. She looked down at me and I could feel a blush coming; before I could say something Alice's lips were back on mine but this time the kiss wasn't as urgent as it had been before, it was soft and full of love. I knew Alice wanted to do this right and gentle and I was grateful for that. I laid down on the mattress and pulled Alice with me, one of her legs was now between both of mine and I could feel her grind against my center. Alice slowly laid on top of me, very careful not to put too much weight on me; our chest were now pressed against each other and I couldn't help but moan at the feeling. I felt her hand between my skin and my waistband, before I could even really think about it my pants were of and so where hers. Her naked body was now on top of mine and I felt that I was getting impatient; I wanted her to touch me so bad. Her soft lips were exploring my neck up to my jaw line until they finally met my lips. Her hands were wandering down my body and I let my hands roam over her bare back. Suddenly her movement stopped and I opened my eyes which at this point were already closed. I looked up to see her looking down at me; her eyes were black and I knew this meant she was aroused. The only thing I was confused about was why she stopped. As if she was the mind reader in the family she asked.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" I saw nothing but love in her eyes when she asked me this question and I knew that I was ready. I nodded at her.

"There is no one else I would want to have my first time with." That was enough assurance for Alice to continue what she was doing; her left hand made it all the way to my tight and glide to the inner side of it. I felt her fingers explore my private part and a finger slowly enter me; then I felt pain and whimpered; Alice stopped right away and I felt her pull away.

"Don't! Please, just give me a second!" Alice nodded and didn't move an inch over me; the pain passed and I was breathing heavy. I could see that Alice felt bad because she hurt me; I put one hand at the back of her neck and pulled her face to me. "I'm okay!" I kissed her lips and after a while I felt her lips moving with mine. Her finger slowly moved in and out of me; I wanted her to feel the same as I did at this moment so I decided to take a little control; when my fingers got to there destination I synchronized my movements to Alice's. I could feel that I was close and I'm pretty sure Alice was too. I felt her walls tighten around my finger and this was sending me over the edge right along with her; I held my position under her until we both come down; Alice collapsed onto me and I could feel her sweet breath next to my ear.

"I love you so much!" I looked at her and could see that her eyes were shiny; I'm sure if she would have been human she would have cried. I didn't know I was crying by myself until I felt a tear run down my cheek, but before I could wipe it away Alice already took care of that.

"I love you two!"

We stayed in the same position a while, none of us dared to move and ruin this perfect moment that we were in.

_**xXx How did you like it? It is ok if you didn't; I would just like some feetback so I can do it better the next time. Love you guys! xXx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't apologize enough for the whole time I kept you waiting! I'M SO SORRY! I will not make up any excuse but I hope you will forgive me anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't be too mad at me.**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice!" I squeaked from behind the curtain. "Please don't make me come out." I felt so weird standing in this fitting room trying on lingerie, while my girlfriend is standing outside waiting for me to show her what I'm wearing. We have spent already forever in this mall and I was getting tired. Also I didn't like the fact that Alice spent crazy money on me. I heard her trying to hide her giggling.

"I thought you told your dad about us." I rolled my eyes even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Oh haha… you know what I mean and just to make this clear, I am not coming out of this fitting room." I looked at myself again in the full length mirror and blushed again; I couldn't believe she wanted to see me in this.

"Honey I have seen you naked more than ones last night." I could hear the happiness in her voice and had to smile when I thought about the amazing night we shared.

"I'm still not going to come out." I didn't really care if Alice sees me in this but I won't go out there and get eyed by tons of other women.

"Fine; I will come in." Before I could even turn around Alice was already behind me. I turned around to face her fully and saw her staring at me with wide eyes. "Bella you look… beautiful." I looked down and started to… blush, of course. I felt my face being lifted up and looked into two golden orbs. "Why do you blush so much around me? You don't have to be embarrassed." I smiled a little.

"You just have that effect on me."

"So it seems." Alice flashed one of her beautiful smiles at me and I swear that my knees were going to give in. Before they actually could I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"And you make my knees go weak." I smiled down at her since she was a little smaller.

"That's ok since I will always be there to catch you. I felt the urge to kiss her but as always Alice was faster and I had her cold lips on mine, our lips moved in perfect synchronization and I felt myself moving backwards until I hit the wall. When we broke from the kiss I saw that Alice's eyes were black.

"How about we go back to the hotel before we do something we shouldn't do in here." Alice nodded in agreement and looked up and down my body.

"You are getting this though." She pointed at the blue lingerie I was wearing.

"Deal!" Alice got out of the fitting room and I changed slowly, when I got out I handed Alice the items I had tried on and we went to check out.

xXx

When we got in the car the whole backseat was full of bags. Alice took my hand in hers and kissed it. "So how did you like our shopping trip?"

"Well besides the fact that my feet hurt a little, it was great." I saw Alice smile out of the corner of my eye. "So how did you like it?"

"Oh I had fun, especially seeing you in that sexy outfit at Victoria's Secret." Damn Alice! She made me blush again.

"Could you stop making me blush?" I looked out of the window to hide it from her.

"Then stop turning me on all the time." My head shoot around and I saw her hiding a smile.

"You are the one to talk." Her smile died and she looked at me in surprise.

"I turn you on?" I bit my lip.

"Not right now." I thought my answer was pretty smart until I saw the grin that was spreading out on Alice's face.

"Keep being such a little tease and we won't get intimate anymore." My face fell so sudden that Alice couldn't keep a straight face anymore and started laughing. "Sweetie I would want to punish you and not myself." I hit her playfully.

"Not funny." I knew this was a mistake because after I hit her granite body my hand started to hurt like…

"I thought it was very funny." She took my hurting hand and cooled it down with her cold skin.

"Thank you." I drew little circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

xXx

Alice opened the hotel door for me and I plopped myself down on the bed. I rested my head on a very soft pillow and closed my eyes. "I think I have worn you down." I opened my eyes to see that Alice was standing in front of the bed with a smirk on her face.

"I can handle a little more as soon as I have something in my tummy." Alice didn't need to be asked twice and already called the room service.

"I'm sorry I forget to feed you all the time."

"That's alright baby!" I stood up from the bed and went to check my cell phone. I had 2 texts; one was from Angela asking me if we would go to the beach on Sunday and one was from Jake asking me where I was.

"Anything important?" Alice asked while she walked through the room to seat herself on the bed. I was thinking what I should tell her.

"Only Angela asking me if I wanted to go to the beach tomorrow." I would leave out the text I got from Jake since I knew that these two were not really getting along.

"I see." I made my way over to Alice and sat down, in an instant I felt Alice arms wrap around my middle and her chin was on my shoulder. "If you want to go you can; I won't keep you from your friends."

"But you would rather not have me down at that beach?" I turned my head and saw that she didn't like the fact.

"To be honest; I don't like you being down there."

"It has something to do with the legends right?" Alice looked at me like I just said: "I am a Vampire."

"You know about the legends?"

"Of course, that was all Billy talked about when Jake and I were little; I even know that Jake is a werewolf." Alice still stared at me with wide eyes; I rolled my eyes and gave her a kiss, which seemed to get her out of her trance.

"You are really something Bella Swan." I couldn't help but smile at that. A knock at the door interrupted our conversation; I made my way over to the door and looked into the face of the guy from yesterday. Yeah the one that was staring at my girlfriend.

"Your food Miss!" He smiled politely at me but I could see that he scanned the room.

"Are you looking for something or someone?" His eyes shoot back to my face and he blushed a little at my question.

"Hmm no I just thought that…."

"… that my girlfriend would open the door." I finished his sentence for him and he probably would have chocked if he had something to drink in his mouth.

"Your girlfriend?" His face was too funny so I decided to push it a little further.

"Well don't you mean the girl with the short black hair and amazing body that opened the door in a towel last night?" He nodded his head. I just had a really dumb smile on my face.

"Oh yeah that would be her then." He looked at me in total shock and suddenly it seemed like he just needed to get away.

"Enjoy your food!" He was gone so fast that I wasn't even able to say thanks.

"Bella you are horrible!" I was told from Alice when I closed the door.

"You are not the only one that is being protective." I walked with my food over to the table and started to eat; I eat in silence while Alice was watching me. When I was done I pushed the plate further in the middle of the table.

"Are you full?" Alice looked at me curious. I just nodded at her. "You look really cute right now."

"Why thank you, but to tell you the truth I need a shower cause this day has been really long." I stood up and walked to the bedroom door; I looked over my shoulder to see Alice still sitting at the table. "Are you coming?" I smiled at Alice and held my hand out to her, she got up and took my hand.

xXx

After a long hot shower and a lot of love making I sat on the couch in a really soft robe and nothing else. Alice sat next to me wearing exactly the same, we both decided to watch a movie since it was still early. I snuggled closer to Alice while she put her arm around my shoulder.

"I have to tell you that this was the best weekend ever." A kiss was placed on the top of my head.

"IM' glad you enjoyed it; I agree with you." I looked at Alice and could see that she was looking right back at me. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"I'm very much in love with you too." I enjoyed this kind of moment between us; it felt like the world around us didn't exist. We watched the movie in silence; I felt my eyes closing, even though I tried to stay awake.

"Bella?"

"Hmm…" I managed to get out.

"I think it is past your bedtime." I stood up with my eyes closed and moved to the bed, when I laid down I fell asleep immediately.

**Alice's POV**

It was the funniest thing to watch Bella walk whit closed eyes to the bed. I was surprised that she managed it without getting hurt on her way. My jaw dropped when she just dropped the robe and crawled into bed, she really way something else. I walked over to the bed and got in as well.

I made myself comfortable in bed and felt Bella snuggle into my side seconds later. I looked down at the beauty at my side and couldn't believe how fast this all had happened. 4 weeks ago I didn't even know Bella and now this girl has taken up all of my family's life and I couldn't be happier about it. I felt a vision coming up and just closed my eyes.

"_Stop running so fast!" I yelled after Bella._

"_Why can't you keep up?" I could see the smirk on Bella's face and pushed myself fast through the trees. I made a jump to catch her and both of us landed in the lake with a big splash. Bella looked out of the water at me and then pulled me down by my legs, she pulled me closer and kissed me passionately under water. When we both came back up we smiled like idiots at one another._

"_I guess you caught me." Bella's eyes were a deep blue. _

I broke out of the vision with a gasp. This couldn't be possible; my Bella the sweet girl with big brown eyes a Vampire? But wait why did she have blue eyes? This couldn't be possible; on the other hand we did look really happy together, besides I would love to spent eternity with her. The question wasn't if I would spent that long with her, the question was if I could take her life from her. I would have to think about this myself first before I fill anybody in on my vision. I thought so much about this vision that I didn't even realize that the sun was up already, only when Bella stirred next to me I opened my eyes to look at her and got met by two beautiful brown eyes, brown not blue!

"Good morning." I saw her smile and shift before she placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good morning to you too." I moved to the side and faced her fully.

"Do we really have to go back? We could spent eternity in this bed." Bella nibbled on my ear but I was too shocked that she just talked about eternity after the vision I had. Bella must have felt me stiffen since she pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Are you ok?" I knew that I shouldn't be lying to her but I wanted to talk to the family about this first.

"I'm fine, just bumped that we'll have to leave today." I hope she would buy it and it seems like she did since she nodded her head.

"Yeah; I guess we should get up." Bella tried to move but I held her in my arms so she couldn't; I kissed her bare shoulder and kissed all the way up to her neck.

"We could stay a little while longer." I whispered in her ear and kept kissing her pulse point. Bella turned around on my arms and pushed her body into mine.

"I'm glad you said that." I smiled at her and kissed her lips hungry. Ever since we first started to make love I felt even more drawn to her than I had before; believe me or not but sometimes I feel like I'm in a dream even though Vampires don't sleep or dream.

"I love you so much." I whispered into her ear and bit her lobe slightly which earned me a moan from Bella. I felt her fingernails dig into my back, which didn't hurt me but I got to tell you that it turned me on. I also have to admit that it wasn't so hard to control myself anymore. Right now I wasn't thinking at all; I was just enjoying making love to my girlfriend.

xXx

We pulled into our drive way and got out of the car; in less than a second Esme was by Bella's side and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you girls." She whispered into Bella's ear, still loud enough for me to hear.

"I have missed you too." Bella said as Esme pulled away.

"There she is again." Emmett boomed and wrapped Bella in a big bear hug; I just rolled my eyes at him.

"How was your weekend honey?" Esme asked as I picked up the bags of clothe. I smiled at her question.

"It was perfect!" I took the bags inside while Emmett was talking to Bella about some new game of his.

"We should try it out!" I heard Bella laugh and than a scream, in a second I was in the living room and saw Bella and Rosalie facing each other. Bella looked shocked and Rosalie had a smirk on her face.

"What happened?" I asked as I watched the scene, Rosalie just looked at me and shrugged.

"We were playing." Rosalie laughed but got hit by an upset Bella.

"That was not funny Rose!"

"Aw come on Bella; it was just a game. Even I missed the little human I grew to love." Everybody was surprised at Rosalie's words aside from Bella; she had a huge smile on her face.

"I missed you too Rose." Bella wrapped Rose in a hug and got rewarded by Rosalie hugging her back.

"Wow alarm the newspapers Rosalie Hale Cullen just hugged a human." Emmett's words earned a smack at the back of his head by Rosalie herself.

"Shut it Emmett." Everybody laughed at the scene in front of their eyes. Suddenly I got hit by a vision; I smiled at my family.

"There is a storm coming!" Everybody seemed excited about my words.

"I'll get the gloves and bats." Emmett was in the garage in a flash and all the others went to their rooms to change. Bella looked at me confused and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

"Come on let's get you something warm to wear." I pulled Bella upstairs with me but before I could open my door Rosalie's door opened and she through a fleece at me.

"This should be Bella's size and it will keep her warm." I handed it to Bella and she pulled it over her head; I must say that it fit her perfectly.

"Thank you Rose."

xXx

15 minutes later everybody was ready and I picked up Bella and we made our way to the baseball field.

"Come on Bella, we'll be the referees." Esme said and took Bella's hand.

"Do they cheat?" I smiled when I heard Bella's question.

"Alice and Rosalie tend to cheat."

"Hey!" Both Rosalie and I said in union and Esme snickered.

"Where is Carlisle?" Bella asked and as if on the cue Carlisle came running through the trees.

"Sorry I'm late." Carlisle walked over to Esme and Bella. "Bella how was your trip?" I had my back turned to them but I could feel that Bella's eyes were on me.

"Perfect." Bella said loud enough for Carlisle to hear. I couldn't help myself; I just ran over to her and wrapped her into a hug. After I released her from my grip I gave her a kiss and speeded of to my siblings.

xXx

"It's getting dark; I think Alice should take Bella home." Carlisle said and picked up the rest of the bats. I wanted to run over to Bella but got stopped by a vision. Three Vampires; two male and one female; Edward was by my side in an instant.

"It's too late to get Bella away from here." Everyone was already gathered around Bella and I was in front of her in a second myself.

"Leave the talking to me and please keep cool." Carlisle stepped in front of all of us and we waited for them to arrive. I saw them approaching through the woods; a blonde male who had his arm around a red haired female and the last on was a black haired male.

"Hello, my name is Laurent and those 2 are Victoria and James." He gestured with his hand to the two Vampires at his left side.

"It's nice to meet you; I'm Carlisle and this is my family." While they both exchanged greetings I watched James closely. He seemed familiar but I didn't recall knowing him from anywhere. His eyes were fixed on us and a little smile spread around his lips; I felt Edward stiffen next to me and could tell that what that guy thought wasn't good. "This is my wife Esme and my kids; Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Jasper and Bella and Alice." James kept staring at us or more at Bella which I was really sure about.

"I thought we might be able to join you." Laurent said and looked at the baseball bats lying in the grass.

"I'm sorry to tell you but we were about to clean up."

"Aw that's a shame may some other time. It was nice meeting you all." All of them turned and I was glad how lucky we were until the wind turned and blew Bella's scent over to them.

"You brought a snack." That was the first time James spoke and I pushed Bella back to shield her while all of my family went in fighting positions.

"James, stop this! The girl is with this family and I'm not going to fight over a single unimportant human." I growled when Laurent said this but James got up and turned around; we waited until all of them were back in the woods.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked and all eyes were on him

"James is a tracker and we just made this his most exciting game of all times." All of us were so deep in discussing this that we didn't notice that Bella was sitting down on a rock taking a few deep breaths.

"Bella!" I was by her side in a second. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Bella shook her head and looked at me with her brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." She shock like crazy, which meant she wasn't fine at all.

"Let's get her to our house; she should stay tonight." Esme said motherly and helped Bella stand. I picked Bella up carefully and started running towards the house with my family close behind. I took her upstairs to my room and placed her softly on my bed.

"I promise that nothing will happen to you." I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she turned her back to me and closed her eyes. I went downstairs to my family to talk about what will happen next.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up by voices talking downstairs; I made my way out of the room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"This is not going to happen." I heard Alice voice.

"But you already saw it and the vision hasn't changed yet." Edward said; what were they talking about?

"I'm not going to change Bella and she shouldn't make this decision." My eyes widened in shook, they were talking about my future. MY future! I couldn't believe this, so Alice lied to me earlier this morning when I asked her what was wrong. I felt myself getting angrier by the second.

"Maybe this is what she wants." Edward defended me.

"This is not what she wants!" This was enough for me; I walked downstairs.

"STOP!" I yelled and all eyes were on me. Alice was besides me.

"Bella…" I stopped her with my hand and moved away when she tried to touch my arm.

"Don't!" I walked downstairs and stepped in front of Rose. "Is my bike outside?" Rosalie had asked if she could borrow is this weekend; she gave me a small nod.

"Bella I…" I turned around to look at Alice but she stopped when I glared at her.

"You lied to me." I could see the hurt in her eyes when the words left my mouth, she took a step towards me and I took a step back. "I can't!" Tears were forming in my eyes. " I need some time alone."

"Bella I don't think this is the time to be alone somewhere else." Esme said.

"I won't be alone; I will just call Jake and meet him half way." I flipped my phone open and grabbed my keys and helmet.

"_Hello?"_

"_Jake its Bella!"_

"_Hey Bella what's up?"_

"_Will you meet me on the way to the reservation?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Can we talk about that when I'm with you?"_

"_Sure see you in a few."_

I pulled my helmet over my head and started the engine. I drove through the woods slowly and was shocked when a figure moved onto the road. I hit the breaks and saw that is was the black haired Vampire form earlier. He stood next to me in a second.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." I was just frozen on my bike and pulled my helmet of.

"Than what do you want? I asked with a shaky voice.

"I came to warn you, James is not going for you he is coming for your girlfriend."

"Alice?" I asked confused, why would he want Alice?

"Yes, it seems that he knows her and has unfinished business with her." So this whole thing the Cullens talked about was unnecessary because this has nothing to do with me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked carefully.

"I have grown tired of his games." I looked at him in disbelieve.

"So this has nothing to do with me?"

"Not really but if you would get in the way it would have something to do with you and besides you are the weak link in the family." I knew he was right. Wasn't there anything I could do?

"What will happen if he gets her? I asked Laurent but afraid that I already knew the answer.

"He'll probably kill her!" I closed my eyes as a tear ran down my cheeks.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You? A pathetic little human, no there is nothing you can do." A human? That's the answer, if I'm human I can't protect her but if I'm let's say a Vampire I could.

"Thank you for telling me this." I sad polite but Laurent just looked at me.

"Don't thank me!" With there words Laurent was out of sight. I knew what I had to do; I flipped my phone open and told Jake that I wouldn't come down, after that I called Rosalie.

"_Bella? Is everything alright?"_

"_Yes, could you come to me please?"_

"_Of course, I'll be there in a blink."_

I hung up and jumped when a finger tipped on my shoulder.

"Bella what's wrong?" Rosalie stood right in front of me but I still had problems getting my thoughts in order.

"Rosalie I need your help with something."

"Anything Bella, what is it?" I couldn't just tell her yet because Alice would see it but I needed to get away so that Rosalie could change me.

"We need to get away to somewhere." Rosalie looked at me in surprise.

"We talked about that too but the word was that Alice is supposed to go with you."

"No!" I said louder that I intended. "James will expect her to be with me and I don't want that." Rosalie nodded and I motioned her to get on my bike. We drove back to the Cullen house and got of. I walked to the door but Rosalie stopped me.

"Alice has been beating herself up already enough for lying to you, please don't' be mad at her." I nodded stiffly; I was still kind of mad at Alice for lying to me but when I got thought the door and saw how sad she was my anger flew right out of the window. Alice didn't move and inch; I'm guessing that she didn't dare to move since I stopped her the last two times.

"Alice I … " I started to say but was cut of when Alice wrapped me into a hug.

"Don't apologize; I should be the one to do the apologizing." I hide my face and breathed in Alice's sweet scent.

"Still, I know you just wanted to protect me."

"Bella?" I turned around to look at Carlisle. "We were talking and think that you should leave for a while until we settle this matter." I just nodded in agreement.

"I want Rosalie to come with me." Everybody stared shocked at me besides Alice who looked hurt. "James will expect Alice to be with me."

"Bella is right Alice and I trust Rosalie to make the right decisions if it should come down to anything." Carlisle said. Alice didn't argue with anybody but went upstairs. I looked after her.

"I think you should go talk to her." Edward said and pushed me softly towards the door. I walked up the stairs; I softly knocked at the door.

"Come in Bella!" I opened the door to see that Alice was packing. "I'll just started to pack some of your clothe so you don't have to go back to your house, we'll just say that the car broke down up in Seattle and that we had to stay a few more days." Alice didn't stop moving around the room and I took one of her hands in my own to get her to stop moving.

"Alice stop for a second and look at me." Alice lifted her gaze slowly and looked into my eyes. "I want you to understand something; I wanted Rosalie to come with me because I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

"So there is no other reason?" I looked at her confused. What is she talking about?

"What are you trying to say?" Alice looked down like she was embarrassed.

"There is no other reason why you prefer Rosalie?" My eyes widened in shock, how could she think something like that?

"Alice god no!" I took her face in my hands. "How can you possible think that?"

"I just… I don't even know; you went shopping with Rose, you got a shirt from her, you hug her more that anyone in this family except me, you call her when you are in situations and now you want her to come with you." I shock my head so hard that is hurt.

"She is my sister in law and I love her dearly but she holds nothing against you." I kissed her and put our foreheads together.

xXx

"Bella the plain is going to leave any second." Rosalie screamed over the crowed of people. I was wrapped in Alice's arms and didn't really want to leave her but I knew that I had to in order to protect her.

"I wish you would let me come with you." Alice tried the whole way to the airport to convince me that I would let her come along but I couldn't get her in danger.

"I know baby." I kissed her one last time before I pulled away and walked towards Rosalie who was tapping her foot on the floor.

xXx

"Would you lighten up? The plane isn't going to crash; otherwise Alice wouldn't have let us get on the plane." Rosalie was slowly getting annoyed.

"I hate being away from her." Rosalie shot me a look as if she wanted to say that I lost it.

"We left 30 minutes ago."

"So?" What was she getting at?

"Never mind Bella!" Rosalie turned her attention back to the magazine she was reading. I looked out the window and felt already lonely. "I have a question!"

"Go ahead." I turned my head to see Rose eyeing me.

"Why did you want me to come along?" She could probably tell that I was lying but I thought I might as well give it a shot.

"I told you already that I didn't want Alice to get hurt."

"Yes that is what you told everybody but what is the real reason?" Crap! I couldn't tell her just yet. Rosalie saw my struggle and took a deep breath. "It has something to do with Alice?" I nodded my head. "You don't want her to see your decision?" I nodded again. "Alright I won't push it, tell me when you are ready."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you Rose"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

Alice's POV

What the hell? I just had a vision of Bella's and Rose's conversation and I didn't like the fact that they were keeping something from me at all.

"You ok?" Emmett asked next to me.

"What do you think about Bella's and Rose's relationship?"

"Hot!" I rolled my eyes at his comment; of course he would think something like that. By the look on my face he could probably tell that I was serious. "They are friends and sisters in law for that matter. There is nothing going on."

"I know." I mean after all she assured me that there was nothing going on between them. There was still this conversation running in my head but I pushed the thought aside since I had more important stuff to think about. Like how we were going to get James so that Bella can be back in my arms soon.

xXx

As we got to the Mansion we saw Jasper and Edward waiting outside. "What's going on?" They looked slightly worried.

"Alice, don't freak out now but we couldn't track Victoria's scent."

"WHAT?" I yelled and all of the boys flinched. "But where is she?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out." Emmett put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down but I was not having any of that. I needed to find that long haired freak and his chick so that I could rip them to shreds and I would to it with pleasure.

"Alice please, stop picturing it!" Edward said with a frightened face. I got interrupted when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello again Alice!" I could hear the smile that was plastered on his face.

"Why are you calling me? Are you not man enough to show your face around here?"

"Who says I'm not watching you right now?" I looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere and I didn't smell him anywhere either.

"What can't track me down?" I just looked at my brothers and they were searching with their eyes as well. "Anyways how is your girlfriend?" A growl came deep from my chest, James just laughed. "I see! Well Victoria will find her." With that last sentence he hung up on me.

"We need to find him and when we do he is mine!"

BPOV

"Rose this room is gigantic!" I was getting slowly used to this Lifestyle of the Cullen's but this is beyond everything I have seen so far.

"Yeah well I don't know where you stayed when you went with Alice but when I'm traveling it has to be with style." I just rolled my eyes at her and sat down on the couch.

"It was a very nice suit thank you very much." Rosalie just shot me a look.

"Like you would noticed anything about the room when Alice is with you." I couldn't hide a smile.

"Crap I have to call Alice." I went to grab my cell but Rosalie was faster than me. "Hey give it back!"

"Make me!" Rosalie challenged. I would never be fast enough to get it from her but maybe I could surprise her. I turned around and walk into the bedroom; I hope she'll follow me and she did. I jumped on her back and tackled her on the bed.

"My phone please." I wanted to take it from her hands but she was faster and flipped us over on the bed so she was hovering over me.

"You think I would make it that easy for you?" I just nodded while she smirked; she didn't know what I had in mind for her so I just took my chance. I tried to get up a little and moved forward so that it almost looked like I would kiss her but instead I licked over her face. "Bella you are so disgusting!" She dropped my phone and ran to the bathroom, probably to wash her face. I opened my phone and dialed Alice's number. She didn't pick up on the first ring like she normally would and I was instantly worried. On the 5th ring somebody answered the phone.

"Hey Bella!" It was Emmett and I could tell that a goofy looking smile was all over his face.

"Where is Alice?" I was slightly worried that Alice left her phone.

"Aww come on Bella Bear don't you want to talk to your favorite Brother?" I just rolled my eyes at that statement.

"Could you please tell me where she is?"

"She is probably out hunting, since we'll leave in a little while so we can track down James and his mate." Ok but that didn't really explain why she would leave her cell when I promised her I would call her.

"Alright just please tell her I call and I would like her to call me back."

"We'll do Bella Bear!" With that he hung up on me. I didn't like the fact that Alice would go out hunting alone when James is after her.

"Rosalie?" I asked since she was still looked up in the bathroom.

"What do you want?" I could hear that she was a little pissed.

"Emmett just told me that they are going to go after James. I would like to talk to you about the thing I couldn't talk to you before."

"Oh first you lick my face and now you want a favor." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Please Rose." The door slowly opened and Rosalie peaked out.

"What do you want?"

"Bite me!" I said straight out.

**So what did you think? Good? Not good? Did I screw up?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is the next chapter, couldn't keep you waiting too long now could I ? Hope you enjoy!**

**Rosalies POV**

Her statement came so unexpected that I needed to blink a few times to make sure that she was not even kidding. "NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?" I just yelled at her and she flinched back seeing the anger in my eyes.

"No I'm not! I want this and it is the only way to protect Alice." She said it so calm that I had to move closer to actually hear her.

"Absolutely not Bella! And what does that even mean to protect Alice?"

"James is not coming after me, he is going after her." I was shocked to hear what she just said but how did she want to know that?

"Bella what aren't you telling?" I could see guilt written all over her face and it made me feel a bit bad but that is no excuse for the fact that she lied to us.

"Laurent and I had a little meeting when I was off to Jacob's. He just stood there in the middle of the road."

"Well what did he want?" Now I was utterly confused and mad at her for not telling us this, because this is pretty much changing everything.

"He told me that James was not after me but after Alice, that is the reason why I wanted you to come with me. I need to be one of you in order to protect her." Well it all made more sense now than it had last night when she wanted me to come with her instead of Alice but was she freaking out of her mind?

"Bella let's say I would agree to this, there is no way you would be able to protect anybody, you would be a newborn and all they care about is blood and not just animal blood; we are talking human blood. You will not be able to control yourself and that is the last thing we need right now with James on the loose and his girlfriend nowhere to be found." I hope she understood what I was trying to tell her but by the look on her face it did nothing.

"Rosalie please I can't stay here and let the love of my life get hurt. I need to do something." She was begging but I was not having any of that.

"No Bella! I will call the others to make sure that Alice is safe and so they know the whole truth but I'm not going to change you." She wanted to say something but I stopped her. " And even if I would agree to this, which I'm not, I'm not strong enough to change you; I will probably not be able to stop myself and I could kill you with that." Bella still looked sure that she wanted to be changed.

"Rose we are wasting time here; Alice needs me and the faster you bite me the faster we can get back to them."

"Oh you won't be getting anywhere." I was so absorbed in my fight with Bella that I didn't notice the other presence in the room. Victoria was standing in the doorway looking ready to

kill; instinctively I moved in front of Bella. "Aww come on I'm not here because of you; I just want her and the faster you give her to me the better."

"You must be mental when you think I would just hand over my sister." Victoria just started to laugh.

"Your sister? She is nothing but a pathetic little human!" I growled at her and blocked Bella now completely from her view. I was just about to respond when she lunged for me, with my senses I was actually able to block her attack but I didn't remember Bella standing behind me so while I moved out of the way Victoria had free excess towards Bella. I turned around to find Victoria standing behind Bella with her mouth way too close to her pulse point. "Don't move or I will bite her." I didn't really know what to do; if I take one step she'll kill Bella but if I do nothing the result will be the same, one way or another.

"Why don't you let her go? I thought it was Alice you are after." I tried to distract her any way possible if that meant she would lessen her hold on Bella who struggled against her.

"That is what James is after but I told him that we should kill her, since that would hurt the little one more but he wasn't listening to me." She was looking at the floor and that is where I took my shot and lunged at her; she through Bella aside only for me to land on top of her. She was putting up a good fight but I was furious for what she tried to do to my family so that I managed to overpower her and rip her freaking head right off of her. Thank god we had a fireplace in this stinking hotel room. I was so busy with Victoria that I didn't notice where Bella went but I was pulled out of my trance when I heard her whimper in pain. I turned to see that when Victoria was tossing her aside she landed on the glass table. There was blood streaming on the floor, one piece of glass when through Bella's right shoulder and she had several cuts on her arms not to mention a big one on her wrist. I was over there in a second to find that she was breathing heavy and that her heartbeat was slowing down. "Oh my god Bella say something." I had her face in my hands and tried to get her to respond in any way but there was nothing. I began to slowly panic when a thought came to me. No Rose you can't do that! You are not strong enough to resist ones you have tasted her blood, you would just kill her! But wasn't she going to die anyway if I did nothing? So I took all of my strength and bit her right in her neck, the warm liquid was flowing down my throat but I reminded myself to stop when I thought she had enough of my venom in her. I stood there for a second looking down at her before I ran into the bathroom to wash my face. When I came back I picked her up slowly and put her on the couch. When I sat her down softly I turned around to take care of Victoria's body, after watching every part of her turn into ashes in the fire. I turned around to take a look at Bella, I could hear her heartbeat picking up a bit and knew that I did it right; I wasn't sure how long the transformation was going to take though, Carlisle ones said it was different for everybody. I got my phone out to inform my family about what happened but before I could type in a number it ringed.

_"Hello?"_

_"Rosalie it's Esme. We have some trouble here."_

_"You are not the only one but go on."_

_"He has Alice!" _I was too shocked to say anything for a moment; I even almost dropped my phone.

_"This can't be happening!"_

_"The boys are trying to find them but they had no luck. They think that this is James ability, hiding his scent."_

_"This is just great but there is something I have to tell you. Victoria was here. She wanted to kill Bella; I was fighting her and managed to rip her apart but something else happened."_

_"What is it? Is Bella alright?_

_"Yes and no, Victoria had her and than she tossed her to the side when I attacked her. Bella fell onto the glass table and had some pretty bad cuts not to mention that one of the bigger pieces drilled a whole right into her right shoulder. There was so much blood; I couldn't think straight but I knew I couldn't let her die so I bit her." _After my rambling there was dead silence on the other line until I heard Esme's soft sobs.

_"This can't be true!"_

"_Well she is going to wake up a lot different than before."_

_"Rose Carlisle just came in, it's better you explain the whole story again."_ I started again from the beginning until I had told the whole story, Carlisle didn't interrupt me ones while I was talking.

_"How is her heartbeat?"_ I turned around to listen and holy shit it had picked up quite on speed while I was talking.

_"It is really going fast, sounds like it is going to jump out of her chest."_

_"That means she is close to the end. When did you bite her?"_ I looked over to the clock and could see that it was only an hour ago, how can it be possible that it is going that fast?

_"Just an hour ago. How can that be possible Carlisle?"_

_"I wish I knew but I can't answer that, you know it is different for everybody but that is really fast. Rose when she wakes up make sure not to corner her, try talking to her but don't yell or anything. Make sure she stays calm and get her out of there as soon as you can do you understand?"_

_"Yes of course, I'll call you if there are any news and please let me know what is happening with Alice."_

_"We'll see each other soon."_ I hung up and moved over to Bella, her heartbeat was even quicker than before, that means it wouldn't take long anymore. While I was standing there I realized that she was still in her torn clothe so I took the remaining time to clean her cuts which had almost healed already and get some fresh clothe for her; I was just finishing up when her heart stopped beating completely.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what was happening to me, all I know is that my whole body seems to be on fire and it was hurting like hell. I don't know how long I laid there but I could hear Rosalie talking on her phone to somebody, wait she was talking to Esme. Then I realized that I could hear everything around me, not just Esme on the phone but also the cars outside, the elevator which just stopped at our level, short I could hear everything around me, including my heartbeat which was going 100mph. All of that didn't matter when I heard the one sentence.

HE HAS ALICE!

I wanted to scream, tell me that this wasn't happening; I needed to wake up and that as fast as I could. I was laying still because I hoped that it would quicken things but time moved freaking slow; I don't know how long it was but I felt Rosalie picking me up after a while to change my clothe. Suddenly there was no sound in the room; I realized that my heart had stopped beating and I could hear Rosalie moving away from me at a slow pace. I tried to open my eyes but failed the first time. When I finally opened them I had the feeling that I was seeing for the first time; I could see everything clear as crystal. Every dust particle in the air and every little cut in the wood on the ceiling. I got up very slow afraid that I might fall of the couch. When I managed to sit up straight I moved my head to see Rosalie looking at me not quite sure what she should do in this situation; I gave her a weak smile and could hear her sight in relief. I looked up and down her body, she was even more beautiful than I remembered.

"When you are done checking me out could we go to the more serious part." The looks are different and the voice but not the way she acts; I just gave her a smirk and was by her side in a blink.

"You are not my typ." I said and covered my hand with my mouth, was this my voice? Damn that sure as hell doesn't sound like me. I was about to ask Rosalie what happened since everything was kind of a blur but than I remembered the phone call. "Alice!" I just breathed her name and saw Rosalie close her eyes as if she was trying not to cry.

"James has got her, you were right he wasn't after you. We need to get back as quick as possible." She didn't have to say that twice; I was at the door as fast as a race car. "Bella wait there are humans out there, you can't just go running around." I was looking at her questionably but understood what she meant, humans mean blood.

"But we need to get home!"

"I know that is why we are going to take the short cut." I didn't quite understood what she meant but she just opened the window and motioned me to follow her on the balcony. We weren't that high up and before I could ask anything she just jumped down on the roof of a big Jeep."Are you coming?" She yelled up at me, I wasn't going to be needed to ask twice and followed her, when I landed next to her the scent hit me, blood but to my astonishment I didn't care and I sure as hell didn't like the smell of that stuff.

"Which way?" I could see that Rose was surprised that I didn't took of after a human. She just took my hand in hers and pulled me along up north.

**Alice's POV**

I don't know what happened, one minute I was in the woods hunting and the other I'm in this old warehouse, tied up. I tried to move but it was no use, what were these freaking ropes made of?

"Don't even try to escape; I made those ropes myself you are not going anywhere." I looked up to see James standing in front of me, he had a ugly smirk plastered all over his face. "What's the matter? Did you really think I would go after that stupid human of yours." A growl came from deep in my throat and for a moment he actually looked kind of shocked. "Anyways it was never her I was after it was always you. The one that I wanted but couldn't have back then because that stupid doctor changed you before I could get to you but he paid the prize for that. " What was this guy talking about? What doctor? "Aww don't tell me you don't remember? I have hunted down so many but you were by far the most appealing human I have ever come across; I wanted you so bad, but they took you to this asylum and than he changed you even though he had no right." As he said the last words he punch a wall close to him. "But you are here now and that is what matters. Do you know how surprised I was when I saw you on the baseball field; I looked for you everywhere and found you in Forks of all the places." I was speechless, all this time I have tried to figure out when and how I was changed and now I got my answers but they weren't what I hoped for.

"So this was never about Bella?" I asked knowing how lucky I was that he went after me.

"Oh no she was just a good excuse for all of you to think I was after her. Well Victoria should have taken care of that by now." My smile froze when he said the last part.

"What do you mean?"

"I send her after you precious little human since I knew that she would only be with one of you and that Vicky could take care of the feisty blond one. I must say that she is a looker." My heart sank when I heard that. What if she got there while Rosalie was hunting or she just overpowered her.

"When I get these of I will kill you." I snarled at him and tried again to free myself from the ropes that were binding me. James just laughed in my face, suddenly without me seeing it he punched me right into the stomach, I snapped for air even though I really didn't need any. He picked me up through me against a wall or better right through it. "This will be so much fun; I won't make it too quick but you will soon join your love." With that he attacked me again until everything went black around me.

**Bella's POV**

We got to the house in record time to find that everybody was sitting in the living room. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were bending over a map while Esme just sat in a chair looking

lost. All eyes where on us when we came through the door. I was right away enveloped in a hug that I knew could only come from Esme.

"I'm so glad you are alright." She didn't let go of me until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Carlisle who came up to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Besides the fact that the love of my life got kidnaped." I had all eyes on me.

"She is as calm as she was when she was human." Everybody turned to see Jasper smiling at me. " I have never seen that before."

"That is not important, we need to find Alice! What have you got so far?" I went over to Jasper to take a look at the map.

"We have covered this area so far but the chances are that they could be everywhere." I looked over the map; I wasn't quite sure what I was looking for until I found it.

"There!" I pointed at a warehouse that was not so far off from Seattle.

"How do you know?" That was a good question, how did I know? The fact is I didn't but something was pulling me there.

"I just do!" I was already on my way out when I heard all of them behind me. "Where are you going?"

"Bella we are not going to let you do that without us, you are part of this family and we protect our family!" It was Emmett who spoke those words and I was grateful for them; I took of at full speed towards our destination.

xXx

It was not long until we found it and I could smell Alice; it's weird I always thought she smelled good when I was still human but boy now she just smelled so much better. I was backed up by Emmett and Jasper while the others went around the other side so we could corner him. As we got close I could hear him talk and it made me sick to the stomach to hear that voice again.

"You know how much fun it is to actually having you here now and hear your screams; I should have heard them a long time ago but you know what they say: Better late than never." That was all I need to hear I took a step back and jumped right through the window only to have everybody following me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him hovering over Alice, her clothe were ripped and I could see that her shoulder was dislocated. Before anyone could even move I was on top of James punching the shit out of him. He caught my right arms and threw me off of him but it was no use as soon as I was out of the picture Emmett and Edward took over while Esme and Carlisle where at Alice's side. I ran over to them and kneeled beside her.

"What is wrong with her?" I tried to wake her up but just couldn't.

"She is in a come state, due to her injuries. We need to take her home and patch her up."

"Bella!" I turned around to see James coming at me but before I could move Esme had her hands on his neck and ripped his head right of his shoulders. I have never seen Esme like that before.

"That is for hurting one of my children." Her eyes were pitch black, when she noticed all of us staring at her she hide her face in Carlisle's shoulder and started to sob.

"It's alright love, nobody is thinking badly of you." While the others took care of James and the nice fire he turned out to be; I had Alice in my arms and looked at Carlisle.

"Let's go home." I took of at the speed of lightning only to find myself 15 minutes later at the Cullen house. I made my way upstairs to her bedroom with Carlisle right behind me, as soon as I laid her down Carlisle was at her side.

"I think you should go hunting, the others are going to take you if you want, to show you how it works." I just shock my head at him and didn't move an inch. "Bella you really need to hunt, you haven't eaten since you have been changed." Now that he mentioned it there was a burning in my throat but it wasn't too bad yet and I couldn't just leave Alice here. "She will be alright Sweetie!" Esme was behind me in an instant and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Come on I'll take you!" I really didn't want to move but I guess the sooner I would go the sooner I would be back; I walked down the stairs slowly. Esme took off into the woods but with my new strength I had no problem to follow her. I saw her stop and look at a clearing; I followed her gaze and saw some deer standing there. Ugh the smell was probably going to make me sick. "Just let your instinct take over." She told me in a quite voice. I pounced on one faster than any of them could move; I sunk my teeth into it's neck and felt the warm liquid flowing down my throat. I was done when Esme came up to me. "That was really good Bella." I turned around to smile at her but my stomach had other plans and then it came all back up and right on Esme's shoes. After my stomach was empty I almost feel onto the ground but Esme caught me before I actually hit it.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No don't worry about it but Bella why couldn't you keep it down?" I just shock my head, I had no idea why I threw it back up.

"I don't know but I think it is really nasty; I always disliked it, even the smell of it. Nasty stuff smelling like salt and rust." Esme looked at me in total shock.

"I think we should get back to the house and talk to the others about it." We took of in the direction of the house and found everybody waiting for me, after we gave them a short account of what happened; I went back up to Alice. It brook my heart to see her tiny frame in that gigantic bed. I slowly made my way over to her and took her hand in mine; I softly kissed every knuckle of her hand. Carlisle said that she would be fine and just needed some rest but I couldn't wait for her to wake up so that we could be back together and I can finally hold her like I always wanted to.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Rosalie stand in the door way. "Bella I'm so …"She didn't got to finish the sentence since I stopped her with my hand.

"Rose please, this is what I wanted and ok it wasn't great the way it happened but that is ok, all that matters is that I can be with Alice forever." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I don't blame you for anything." Her eyes moved over to Alice. "She won't blame you either; I was dying and you saved me that is what matters." I heard Alice stir on the bed and just turned around quick enough to see Alice open her eyes. As soon as her eyes met mine she started to smile but that soon vanished when she saw the color of my eyes.

"NO!" That was all she screamed, everybody was in her room in a blink but cause they thought something happened. Alice looked more than furious, her eyes wandered from one person to another in the room until her eyes landed on Rosalie. "You! This is all your fault!" Alice was out of the bed to jump at Rosalie but I was faster and stood in the way, she just crashed into me.

"Don't! I was dying and she saved me, otherwise I wouldn't be here by now." I tried very hard to explain it to her and I saw that she understood, I wrapped my arms about her and heard her sob on my shoulder, everybody left quietly while I just stood there and held the love of my life in my arms. "Baby it's alright; I'm here now and that is what matters, please!" She turned her head so she was looking at me.

"I thought I lost you." I felt her soft lips on mine and boy I never really kissed her before now. I was so much into the kiss that I just couldn't take it anymore; I picked her up and put her down on the bed. I made my way over to her and started to assault her neck with soft kisses. She giggle when I hit the spot behind her ear and it made me smile against her skin.

"I love you so much." I said before my lips where back on hers. I slowly let my tongue glide over her bottom lip and it was not long until she opened her mouth. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and a whole new wave of flavors were rushing over me. She tasted sweeter than honey.

"Bella please, I need you." That was all she had to say until I ripped her shirt. "You are going to pay for that, it was one of my favorite shirts."

"Oh I'll pay!" was all I said and let my tongue glide over the outer shell of her ear. I felt her shiver under me and it just turned me on so much more. I was so ready to pay for this.

xXx

2 Days, that's how long we were in Alice's bedroom, no that I really cared how long we were in there since I made use of every second. Right now we were taking a break and just lay comfortable in each others arms.

"You know that there is still a world out there right?" Alice said really quite as not to disturb the peace; I just nodded my head which was on her chest. "We need to think what we tell Charlie and also about your little eating problem."

"How about we tell Charlie that I want to stay in this bed with you forever and be all naked." I could hear Alice giggle and kiss the top of my head.

"I know your dad is cool about us but we really shouldn't push him too much. As far as Carlisle can tell you obviously show no interest in blood at all." I looked up to see questionably.

"He had human blood in his office, so you could smell it but since you didn't even show interest, he took it away. They talked about it downstairs but have not really found an answer yet. Well Carlisle has a idea and he want's to test it, so whenever we are ready." Getting out of bed? I really didn't like that option, so I just started to kiss Alice's neck and moved to her jaw only to reach my destination, her lips. "I take it you don't want to go downstairs." I smiled against her lips.

"I guess you know me too well."

"Well I got to know you pretty good these last few days." I smirked at her and pressed my lips against hers but this time we got disturbed by a knock.

"Could you guys nock it off. Jasper has been going at it with Edward everywhere for the last 2 days and we should really talk about everything." It was Rosalie of course, I just rolled my eyes while Alice giggled.

"We'll be right out!" I looked at her shocked but she just pulled me off the bed with her. "We have to face the world eventually and we really need to get you something to eat; I don't want you to starve."

After we finally got dressed and let me tell you it was not the easiest thing to do when Alice was distracting me, we went downstairs to face the family.

"Oh my god they are actually still alive. I must say well done Bella!" Only Emmett could pull a comment like that and get away with it, well not quiet since it earned him a slap on the back of his head. I just went over to him and gave him a high-five.

"Oh wonderful, just what we need, another one." Rose was silenced by Emmett kissing her. I sat down on the couch and pulled Alice onto my lap.

"Bella I see you are still able to function." I just shot a glare at Edward, who found it very funny.

"How about I let my emotions for Alice run wild again." That wiped his smile right of his face, since it meant more sex for him as well and I guess he was kind of sore the way he walked over to us.

"Alright I won't comment anymore." Carlisle and Esme came in next and sat down next to Emmett and Rosalie.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm alright but I got to admit that I'm hungry." I looked over at Carlisle and hoped he could give me an answer.

"Well I would guess since you..." He caught himself midsentence and if I wouldn't have know it any better I would say he would have blushed."...haven't eaten since you were changed."

"Very nice safe dad." Emmett chuckled next to him.

"So have you found out why I can't drink animal blood or at least not without getting sick?"

"I have an idea but I'm not sure yet. I would like to take you to my study so we can test my theory." I nodded in agreement while Alice got off my lap. I followed Carlisle up the stairs hoping that he really did find something that I could eat because the burn got almost unbearable by now, before I made it into the study I heard Alice say: "I want to talk to you."

**So what do you say? Like it or no?**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I know that I haven't posted a chapter in ages and I'm sorry about that. I have written some more stuff for this story but when I read it over it never seems good enough. I have been playing with the thought of taking the story down and just start fresh. I'm not sure yet how I will proceed. It would be great if you guys could give me a feedback or maybe somebody could help me with some ideas that I have; you know sort out the good from the bad.

Well the point of this message was to tell you that I have not given up on this story or anything; I just need time to figure it all out, until then I hope you all to bear with me.

Love ya

xoxo


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait and for whoever is still with me and this story; I want to apologize for not updating any sooner. Before you start to read this I want to give you a short warning, this chapter is by far not as long as some of my others. To be honest I was kind of stuck with this story but I wanted to end it myself and the way I wanted it. BUT I'm planning on writing an Epilogue as a thank you for all the readers and reviewers I've had. Please don't hate me for cutting this short. xoxo**

**Bella's POV **

He wasn't sure what does that mean? I tried the whole walking up to his study to think of something that could explain that statement. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that he stopped in front of me until I ran right into him. Of course; I was one of the clumsy vampires, do they even exist?

"Sorry!" I told him and walked trough the door he held open for me.

"That's no problem, how are you feeling Bella?" He asked me and walked around his desk to take a seat and motioned for me to do the same, so I just sat in one of his very comfy chairs and shrugged.

"Good I guess but I'm hungry, like I said earlier." I could see my words sink in since he gave me an understanding nod.

"Yeah; I have had quite a few problems to think of a solution for this but I have read something in a book which I want to try with you." He got up and walked over to a shelf from which he took a jar with a red liquid, still blood if I got it right but something happened when he opened the lid; I could feel my hunger growing and the burning in my throat before he could place it in front of me I had it in my hands and took a big gulp; I swallowed it nervously and waited a few seconds to see if I would not bring it back up. When I was sure that it wouldn't come out the same way it came in I drank the rest of it.

"What is this?" I asked him after I finished the whole jar; I felt better and stronger right after I drank the last drop.

"Fish blood." He told me and took the jar from my hands. "I've read in a book that it has a different consistency and I thought we should give it a try; I'm glad to see that it actually worked. Do you want another one?" He asked and walked back over to the shelf; I nodded my head and took the second glass from his hands.

"So this is good right?" I asked him nervous and he looked at me confused. "I mean there won't be any side effects right?"

"No but there might be a difference in some ways, for ones I don't believe that you need to feed as often as we do, you could probably go without it for month if really needed. Second, your eye colour might not be the same as ours but we can't be sure yet right now they are still red but that will change after your first feeding. Other than that I don't think there will be a difference but we will check for any side effects like maybe in your strength or speed." He told me and took the now empty jar from me and smiled. "Are you good?" I gave him a nod and smiled back at him.

"Very full, thank you." I told him and got up from my chair. "Maybe we should tell the great news to the family; I don't want them to worry any longer." I opened the door and was downstairs in a flash. "Great news everybody; I had something to eat." I walked over to the couch and dropped down next to Emmett.

"That's great baby sis, so what are you able to eat?" He asked me not looking up from the game he was playing on the PSP.

"Fish blood." I told him and looked up to see Esme smiling at me.

"That's great; I was afraid that Carlisle wouldn't find anything." She told me honestly.

"No trust in your husband." Carlisle said when he walked down the stairs in a normal human pace; I should learn how to do that if I want to go back to school.

"Where is Alice?" I asked when I couldn't smell her around the house.

"She and Rose took off a while ago; they wanted to talk about some stuff." Emmett told me and got up from the couch to stretch. "So does that actually mean you won't be hunting with us?" He said in a sad tone.

"She probably won't since she doesn't need to hunt as often as we do and now that we figured out what she eats she won't hunt in the same territory as we do." Carlisle explained before he sat down on a chair.

"To bad Bella, guess you don't get to join into the fun." Emmett said with a goofy looking grin on his face.

"I guess I don't." I told him and walked over to the window to look if I could spot Alice and Rose somewhere.

"I'm right here you know." A voice behind me said, when I turned around I saw Alice leaning against the doorpost. I crossed the room in a few a steps and took her in my arms. "I missed you two." She told me and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey you know what? I was actually able to eat something." I told her proud.

"I know." She said and tapped with one finger against her forehead. I smiled at her and took her hand in mine to lead her over to the couch.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked when he put his game down.

"Well we still need to think of something to tell Charlie." Carlisle said and looked at his wife who nodded her head in agreement.

"What do I tell him? I mean right now he thinks we are still on our shopping trip and that is until tomorrow." I told them and tried to think of something why I couldn't go home yet.

"We can get you contacts to cover up the red eyes but we still don't know how you will react to his scent. You were fine when I put the jar in my office with the human blood but I don't know if living with Charlie under one roof will have the same outcome." Carlisle told me honestly.

"We can try right? Like tonight I'll just sneak in and stay for a while to see if I can handle it." I said and saw the uncertainty in all the faces of my new family. "Alice and Emmett should come with me, just in case I can't handle it." I assured them and saw Carlisle nod his head in agreement.

"I think that will be the best way and I'll get you some contacts." He got up from the chair and left for his office; I sometimes wonder what kind of stuff he is keeping in his office.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Alice and Emmett, who both nodded.

"Let's see how fast you are Bella." Emmett said and was out the house in a blink; I took after him and caught up just a second later.

"Is that the best you can do?" I laughed and took off towards my house when I caught the smell of blood, human blood. I ran towards the smell and ran right onto the road where I could see a little boy holing his bleeding knee; a skateboard was lying next to him. I walked over to him and kneeled down. "Are you alright?" I asked him little uncertain, big tears were running down his cheeks and he tried to nod. "Where do you live?" I tried again and this time he stopped his sobbing and pointed his finger at a house at the end of the road.

"Over there." He said and started to sob again.

"Alright, put your arm around me neck." I told him and when he did as I asked him I picked him up, wow he was really light; I thought to myself. I walked in a somewhat human pace to the house he pointed out for me and stepped onto the porch.

"Can you ring the bell?" I asked him since I didn't have a free arm; he nodded his head and rang.

"Derek, what happened?" A woman asked the little boy in my arms.

"I fell." He told her and looked everywhere but her eyes.

"You were skateboarding again, weren't you?" She said in a motherly tone; I felt the little boy nod in my arms. She held her arms out and took the little guy from me. "Thank you so much; I told him more than a hundred times that he shouldn't play with it."

"It was no problem." I told her and bit my goodnight. When I got out of sight I ran back into the woods; I stopped ones I saw Emmett with his eyes wide and Alice with a gigantic smile plastered on her face. "What?" I asked both of them confused until I realized what just happened. I was so close to blood, to a human and I didn't do anything.

"Good job little sister." Emmett said and gave me a slap on my back. "I guess we don't need to go to your house to see how you react to a human close to you." With those words he took off back towards the house; he would tell the others, I was sure of that.

"That was amazing." Alice told me and leaned against a tree; I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"How could I hurt someone so innocent?" I asked her.

"Most newborns wouldn't have cared a thing about his age." She told me honestly.

"I guess I'm different." I said and leaned into her to kiss her.

"I guess you are." That was all I heard before I closed the left distance between our lips.

**xXx I know that this is probably not the end some of you guys want. Please be nice and I love any feedback you are ready to give me. I'll update the epilogue soon. I promise!xXx**


End file.
